La vérité nous ment
by Reika-Hx
Summary: HPDM. Harry est plongé dans un spleen depuis bien longtemps et il semble qu'il en soit de même pour Draco... Ensemble, ne peuvent-ils pas s'en sortir ?  fiction située après le dernier chapitre du tome 7, juste avant l'épilogue . - publication régulière !
1. Noble Souffrance

Titre : La vérité nous ment.

Raiting : M – 13+

Pairing : Vous le devinerez bien assez tôt, de toute manière.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. R. , of course ! Les paroles entre guillemet en début et fin de chapitre pour ce prologue sont à Jean Louis Aubert. Le titre de la fiction appartient au groupe Kyo.

Spoiler : Pour toute la fiction, tout les tomes/films de Harry Potter.

Note de l'auteur : Premier fiction sur Harry Potter qui j'espère vous plaira. Je préviens d'avance que l'ambiance est lourde et que les sentiments primerons sur l'action. Le titre du prologue résume très bien le tout... mais n'oubliez pas, une lueur d'espoir règne toujours ici bas. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une agréable lecture !

PS : L'histoire se situe après le dernier chapitre du Tome 7 de Harry Potter ne prenez donc absolument pas en compte l'épilogue lorsque vous lisez.

Et un grand **MERCI** à Tooru, qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger !

* * *

><p><strong><span>La vérité nous ment.<span>**

Prologue :

Noble souffrance.

«_ Puisses-tu vivre, continuer_

_Puisses-tu puiser un peu d'eau_

_Dans le puits de tes nuits_

_Puisses-tu sourire, et même rire_

_Quand le pire est à venir._

_Simplement continuer._ »

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminé ; les flammes dansantes ne s'atténuaient pas depuis six heures qu'elles avaient naquit. Harry, assit dans le grand canapé de velours rouge de son salon, les observait d'un regard morne. Les étincelles présentent dans ses orbes n'étaient plus que le pâle reflet de l'astre. Ses deux émeraudes n'étaient désormais animées que par de ternes sentiments, affaiblies avec la force du temps. C'était graduellement, que son incommensurable joie de vivre s'était évaporée ; un verre d'eau exposé au soleil n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps. Une main posée sur l'accoudoir, l'autre coincée entre ses deux jambes croisées, il tentait tant bien que mal de grappiller la moindre petite source de chaleur supplémentaire. L'hiver était présent, et noël approchait à grand pas, cela se ressentait grandement. Dehors, des flocons de neiges n'avaient de cesses de se déposer sur l'herbe ainsi que de recouvrir l'asphalte des rues ; dans le coin de la pièce, un immense sapin décoré avec soin par sa femme et ses enfants, touchait le plafond. Les festivités n'avaient jamais été le fort du sorcier, et l'étaient encore moins depuis quelques courtes années. Seulement, Harry s'efforçait de conserver le même sourire qu'aux premiers jours de la fin de la grande bataille. Il fallait bien donner le change, non ? Sa femme, Ginny, se laissait porter par les doux bras protecteurs de la vie, et ses enfants rayonnaient toujours plus de jours en jours. Lui aussi, avait tout d'abord ressenti cette frénésie de vie, puis l'apaisement d'une routine sans énormes rebondissements. Il était même aujourd'hui encore plus ou moins heureux que tout soit fini, qu'il puisse enfin jouir d'une certaine tranquillité. Mais à quel prix ?

Le jeune père se pencha au dessus de la table basse, et tendit son bras pour saisir le verre trônant juste là. Il fit tourner le liquide dans son récipient transparent durant de longues minutes, observant la mousse se faire plus proéminente par la force du mouvement. Portant ensuite le verre à ses lèvres, il ingurgita deux ou trois flopées de _bière au beurre, _se remémorant avec nostalgie ses excursions à _Pré au lard _du temps où il était encore scolarisé à _Poudlard_. Mais ses souvenirs, tout aussi joyeux qu'ils soient, n'arrivaient même pas à lui redonner un sourire sincère. On voyait, certes, un léger rictus s'étirer au coin de sa bouche mais il semblait s'effacer aussitôt qu'il était apparut. La souffrance de Harry ne lui permettait même plus de bénéficier des expressions qui l'avaient caractérisées, à l'époque. Cette constatation le noya encore plus.

C'était un cercle vicieux.

Un simple mot. Une simple pensée. Une simple évocation. Ou même une simple odeur, pouvait faire ressortir tout les maux enfouit au plus profond de son âme. La douleur n'était pas de celles insurmontables au quotidien. Elle faisait son apparition par période, et venait grignoter le moral du concerné. Il arrivait à Harry de se sentir être l'homme le plus heureux du monde, pour que toute lueur de bonheur prenne ses jambes à son cou la minute suivante. Pour cela, il fallait un élément déclencheur. Cette fois ci, ça n'avait été qu'un prénom lût dans la _gazette du sorcier_. L'autre fois, s'était James qui avait désiré savoir à quoi servait exactement une _pensine_. Un petit rien pouvait engendrer bien des souffrances. Alors, Harry faisait semblant d'aller toujours aussi bien. Il souriait gaiement à ses enfants, à ses amis, à ses collègues et même à Ginny. Pourtant, un lourd poids s'abattait sur son cœur pour le submerger et annihiler sans aucune forme de procès, ses sentiments les plus heureux. Harry ne se sentait pas vide, mais il n'était pas entier ; comme si son entité avait été amputée d'un coup sec par une force inconnue. Le mal qui lui rongeait les tripes n'était pas de ceux qui mènent à boire outre mesure, ni de ceux qui entraînent les volontaires meurtrissures physique, ou encore l'abandon de ses sens à l'aide de substance peu licite. Non. Son mal était différent. Il lui compressait le cerveau, lui lancinait l'estomac mais ne l'empêchait pas de se nourrir ; il pouvait vivre avec ce mal, et il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible, ni même envisageable. Harry se laissait baigner dans les eaux profondes de sa souffrances, comme bercé tendrement. Il savait que rien ne pouvait l'aider à se sortir de ses maux, que seul le temps agirait en conséquence.

Et il avait raison.

Quelques heures. Quelques jours. Quelques semaines parfois. L'affliction ne durait jamais bien longtemps et partait comme elle était venue – grâce à un mot, une simple pensée, une évocation, une odeur. C'était une sorte de retour à la normal, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. Un rien le plongeait, un rien lui tendait la main pour le sortir des eaux sinueuses. Harry attendait avec patience et sérénité cette main tendue, à chaque fois. Il avait apprivoisé sa douleur, et même si parfois quelques larmes se laissaient aller – quoi de plus légitime ? -, il ne faiblissait que dans l'âme.

Qui aurait pût remarquer que Harry Potter allait mal ? Personne. Même pas sa femme.

La porte d'entrée claqua, sortant Harry de sa torpeur. Des pas se firent entendre, et bientôt, Ginny posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cher et tendre, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Dans ses moments de flottement, le sorcier désirait arracher cette horrible expression du visage de sa femme, en vain. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'elle ne méritait pas autant d'aversion ; ce n'était qu'un sourire, ce n'était que sa femme. Il se contentait alors de relever la tête dans sa direction, et de lui rendre ce sourire, aussi factice soit-il ; elle n'y voyait que du feu. Ginny se pencha pour cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry et vint s'assoir en face de lui, sur la table basse, une main délicate posée sur son genoux.

«-Tu as donné son dernier biberon à Albus ?»

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête pour unique réponse. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit à s'étaler sur de telles banalités. Parant à toutes éventuelles questions supplémentaires, il prit une voix chaude et protectrice – presque aimante :

«-Il dors déjà depuis une heure, et le dîner pour toi est près. Nous avons reçu une lettre de ta mère et James se porte bien. Je te l'ais posée sur ta table de nuit pour que tu puisse la lire. On y répondra ensemble demain.»

Molly avait proposé de garder le petit James pendant quelques semaines. C'était une occasion pour la grand mère de profiter du tout jeune membre de la famille ; elle aurait aussi désiré pouvoir garder Albus, mais Ginny préférait avoir le nouveau né chez elle pour le moment. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas par manque de confiance, mais il pleurait beaucoup durant les nuits, et elle ne voulait pas imposer cela à sa mère.

La jeune femme se leva alors, adressant un dernier regard emplit de tendresse à son mari, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour réchauffer d'un coup de baguette magique les plats que Harry avaient préparés.

«-Tu part travailler vers quelle heure ?»

Harry jeta lascivement un regard à l'horloge murale avant de se remettre à son tour sur pieds.

«-De suite. J'ai été convoqué au bureau des _aurores _pour une affaire qui semble pressante.»

Le sorcier ne s'excusa pas même de ne pas pouvoir manger avec elle, et l'embrassa simplement sur la joue avant de se rendre dans le hall d'entrée pour enfiler son manteaux.

«-A demain, chérie.»

La porte claqua pour la seconde fois de la soirée, emportant Harry avec elle dans le froid de l'hiver. Les mains bien enfoncées dans son blouson, il resserra l'écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou ; ce geste le rappela à sa mélancolie.

« _Tu connaîtras les chagrins sans raison._

_Tu verras la bassesse, l'impudeur,_

_Tu connaîtras aussi l'agression._

_Tu connaîtras les chagrins à foison_

_Et les douleurs que tout le monde partage._ »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui !<p>

J'attend des reviews/commentaires de vos part. Sans avis, je ne continuerais pas à publier !

Merci à vous de me lire.


	2. Un autre monde

Titre : La vérité nous ment

Raiting : M – 13+

Pairing : Vous le devinerez bien assez tôt, de toute manière.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. R. , of course ! Les paroles entre guillemets en début de chapitre ainsi que le titre de ce chapitre sont à Téléphone.

Spoiler : Pour toute la fiction, tous les tomes/films de Harry Potter.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, comme j'ai eu une gentil review (merci à **Clina **!) et que le prologue était cours, je poste déjà la suite. Bonne Lecture !

Et un grand **MERCI **à Ryû. pour la correction !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 <span>:

Un autre monde

« Je marchais les yeux fermés.

Je rêvais réalité,

Ma réalité m'a alité. »

Harry remercia prestement son patron et le gratifia d'un habituel sourire, avant de sortir de la pièce pour se faire engloutir par les imposants couloirs du _ministère de la magie_. Il avançait agilement parmi la masse de collègues tous plus pressés les uns que les autres ; c'était affolant de voir que, même tôt le matin, le bâtiment ne désemplissait pas. En effet, il était trois heures seulement et tous les _aurores _avaient été réunis pour une réunion de la plus haute importance. Harry n'y avait vu quant à lui pas grand intérêt. Durant plus de deux heures, le chef avait expliqué de nouveau – comme tous les ans à cette période – les quelques règles capitales de leur métier. Il avait enchaîné avec les nouvelles recommandations de l'année et bien insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait être des plus vigilants en ce mois de décembre. Les fêtes étaient propices aux mauvais sorciers pour quelques coups bas. Ce discours, Harry l'entendait depuis bien des années, et inutile de préciser qu'il aurait su le réciter par cœur. Parfois, le premier ministre débarquait pour ajouter son petit mot, mais pas ce soir-là ; à croire qu'il avait sûrement mieux à faire. Il était clair qu'à une heure pareille du matin, personne n'aurait voulu se lever pour seulement mettre un peu de son grain de sel dans les affaires des _aurores_. C'était la nouveauté de cette année ! Le ministre lui-même avait décidé qu'il serait meilleur que cette réunion se tienne à l'aurore... Pour « _gagner du temps _», avait-il dit ; les vraies raisons restaient jusque là secrètes.

Le brun slalomait entre les autres sorciers avec rapidité, il ne tenait pas à s'attarder ici plus longtemps. Son lit l'attendait chez lui pour quelques courtes heures de sommeil, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les rater. Quelle aurait été sa tête au réveil le lendemain, sinon ? Harry devait donc le plus vite possible rejoindre les cheminées pour s'y engouffrer et atterrir ensuite dans des toilettes à Londres. Quelques autres minutes lui auraient suffi à _transplaner_ puis à se déshabiller et rejoindre son lit. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévu dans l'équation de croiser une vieille connaissance...

Le sorcier avait choisi la sortie des toilettes, car très peu de personnes l'utilisaient à cette heure-ci. Il se fit donc prendre par surprise, quand une silhouette loin d'être inconnue ouvrit en même temps que lui la porte du cabinet. Harry qui avait laissé tomber son masque un court instant – croyant être enfin seul pour un long moment – le revêtit instantanément. Ça aurait été dérisoire à une époque, que de désirer paraître heureux devant cet homme... Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ils avaient oublié l'un comme l'autre toutes leurs querelles et même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, ils s'en tenaient tout de même aux convenances. De plus, le blond faisant face à Harry était devenu quelqu'un de très respectable, et même s'il demeurait froid, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de sympathique.

« - Bonjour. » fit donc Harry d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le brun s'avança alors, et le jeune homme lui répondit lorsqu'ils sortirent ensemble de cet endroit qui ne convenait pas réellement à une quelconque conversation.

« - Le ministre fait encore des siennes ? » s'amusa son interlocuteur, ce typique sourire légèrement moqueur pendu à ses lèvres.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête à la positive, et releva sa manche pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. L'autre remarqua ce geste, et demanda alors de manière directe :

« - Tu es attendu, ou tu as le temps pour un verre ? »

Le sorcier releva le visage vers celui du blond, une véritable stupeur peignant ses traits. Certes, ils étaient désormais en bons termes, mais Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle demande puisse être faite. Leurs rapports n'étaient pas non plus réellement amicaux...

« - Et bien... »

Harry hésita tout de même. La boule de souffrance logée dans son ventre lui criait de répondre positivement à cette invitation. Il n'avait en réalité pas le moins du monde envie de rentrer chez lui pour s'allonger dans le même lit que Ginny. Il savait d'ailleurs parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dormir, et passerait le reste de la matinée assis sur le canapé à contempler le feu mourir petit à petit dans la cheminée. Le besoin de dormir était bien là, mais l'accomplissement de cette envie n'était qu'une illusion parmi tant d'autres – Harry en était conscient. La perspective de prendre un verre en compagnie du jeune blond était alors des plus alléchante... Ce n'était certes pas totalement la personne rêvée pour se changer un peu les idées, et il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment la conversation allait pouvoir tourner mais... ça valait toujours mieux que rien.

Le brun prit finalement une grande inspiration et joignit le geste à la parole ; alors qu'il hochait une seconde fois la tête, il répondit :

« - Allons-y. »

Son interlocuteur commença alors à avancer, faisant signe à Harry de le suivre. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et fut bien vite à ses côtés. Cela dit, une petite question lui taraudait l'esprit.

« - Où va-t-on ? »

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond que de se promener dans le monde des _moldus_. Harry avait plutôt cru qu'ils _transplaneraient_ jusqu'à un bar et s'abreuveraient des boissons typiques de leur monde. Mais apparemment, non.

« - Je connais un endroit agréable à quelques rues de là. Ils y vendent de très bons cocktails. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait exprès, mais l'attention de son interlocuteur lui faisait plaisir. Il n'avait nulle envie de baigner dans le monde de la magie ce matin. Un endroit calme et simple, éloigné des regards de multiples sorciers et des rumeurs de leur communauté. Pouvoir simplement profiter d'un verre loin des orbes indiscrètes, voilà ce que désirait Harry, et voilà ce qu'on venait de lui apporter. Le jeune brun se sentait un peu plus léger.

« - Un Malfoy dans un endroit _moldus_, c'est atypique. »

L'_aurore _n'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher cette petite remarque. C'était loin d'être méchant, juste quelque peu taquin... Et Harry s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir pu se détendre sans forcer les choses. La douleur avait tendance à le rendre plat et inintéressant, sans aucune nuance. Les paroles de Harry avaient bien entendu été prises avec le sourire, et une réplique dudit Malfoy ne tarda pas à venir.

« - Comme quoi, je fais dans la surprise, tu vois. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que le jeune blond enchaina derechef :

« - C'est ici ! »

Il pénétra sans un mot de plus dans le petit habitat par une vieille porte étriquée. Harry fut surpris de la chaleur que dégageait l'endroit, autant que par la propreté des lieux. La devanture laissait présager un vieux bar miteux et délabré, mais c'était tout l'inverse. L'ambiance était chaude et conviviale, le décor semblait sorti tout droit d'un western moderne. Les sièges et canapés étaient faits de vieux cuir marron volontairement usés et les tables de bois massif. L'éclairage était tamisé, renforcé par quelques bougies posées ça et là. Les clients étaient calmes, et seules quelques bribes de conversations étouffées parvenaient aux oreilles des deux nouveaux arrivants. Étonné, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lâcher dans un murmure :

« - Draco, c'est sublime. »

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour définir l'endroit ; quoique, magnifique aurait aussi pu convenir. Le concerné répondit par un simple signe de la tête, et partit s'installer au bar. Il commanda deux spécialités de la maison, puis demeura silencieux. Les boissons furent apportées alors qu'aucune parole n'avait encore été prononcée. Le silence entre les deux protagonistes n'était pourtant pas pesant, ni même dérangeant. Harry tourna sa paille dans son verre pour se donner contenance, alors que Draco ne cherchait même pas à faire de même. Pourquoi désirer avoir un bon air ? De toute manière, ils n'étaient que deux dans leur propre monde, les autres n'avaient pas posé ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur eux. C'était ridicule, ce comportement qu'avait Harry à l'instant, mais Draco ne fit aucune remarque. Comprenait-il ? Certainement pas. Ça aurait été dérisoire que d'affirmer le contraire. Il n'était pas là pour comprendre Harry, ne l'avait pas emmené dans ce bar pour chercher la raison de cette tristesse sur son visage... Il était là parce qu'il souhaitait boire tranquillement un verre en compagnie de quelqu'un. Peu importe qui. Harry lui était soudainement tombé sous la main, ça aurait pu être Blaise... ou bien un autre de ses amis. La seule différence, c'était que Draco savait pertinemment que le sorcier à ses côtés avait accepté son invitation pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

Il allait mal.

Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, il suffisait d'être un peu observateur et de vouloir voir un peu plus loin. Draco avait toujours regardé derrière l'âme plutôt que l'unique carapace que consistait un corps. Il lui avait donc fallu seulement quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de l'état de Harry. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'il était dans la même situation, qu'il remarquait plus aisément quand d'autres faisaient partie du même lot... ou peut-être pas. Toujours était-il, que les raisons de leur présence ici n'avait pas à contraindre Harry à tourner cette fichue paille dans son verre. A quoi cela servait-il donc de vouloir paraître heureux si notre vie ne nous convenait pas ? C'était ce que se demandait Draco à chaque fois qu'il posait ses orbes grises sur le sorcier à ses côtés. Alors oui, Draco ne pouvait comprendre les raisons qui poussaient Harry dans le profond ravin de la mélancolie, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'en fallait parfois aucune... de raison. A quoi bon donc chercher une solution ? A quoi bon désirer se montrer compréhensif ?

Ils allaient mal, et la terre ne leur en voudrait pas.

Draco porta finalement son verre à sa bouche pour se délecter de quelques bonnes gorgées de ce doux cocktail. Il reposa ensuite le récipient à sa place, et tourna sa tête vers le brun, restant bien droit sur sa chaise haute.

« - La souffrance a tendance à creuser les joues. Tu es bien pâle. »

Le blond n'aurait pas eu à lancer une conversation sur ce sujet sensible si Harry ne s'était pas évertué à dissimuler sa douleur. Si Draco avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'était qu'on ne reste pas soi-même. Lui, restait certes fier et quelque peu hautain dans son attitude, mais son regard ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état actuel des choses.

Harry leva la tête avec surprise ; il n'avait pas une seconde pensé pouvoir être un jour démasqué, et encore moins aussi facilement et par son ennemi de l'époque. Il haussa alors les épaules, tentant de conserver cette contenance que Draco répugnait.

« - Ça passera. »

Ça s'envolait toujours. Inlassablement, la douleur finissait par le quitter.

« - _Faut-il que l'homme soit tombé bas pour se croire heureux* ? _»

Draco avait ses prunelles plantées dans celles de Harry. Harry qui se sentait minable, ainsi sondé.

Les orbes de Draco l'accusaient de traîtrise envers sa propre douleur.

* * *

><p><em>*Phrase de Baudelaire.<em>

_**Merci de votre lecture !**_

_**Comme la fois précédentes, quelques reviews sont demandées pour la suite.**_

_**Je posterais tout les mois (ayant déjà pas mal de chapitre de côtés) tant que des avis sont donnés.**_

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Des retrouvailles, à la bougie

Titre : La vérité nous ment.

Raiting : M – 13+

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. R. , of course ! Les paroles entre guillemets en début de chapitre ainsi que le titre sont à Tom Dice et Elisa Tovati.

Spoiler : Pour toute la fiction, tout les tomes/films de Harry Potter.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà donc la suite après un moi d'attente !

_**Clina**_:_ Je suis très heureuse de constater que ma fiction à l'effet voulu, et que tu ressente réellement la souffrance de H&D et très émue que cette fiction te plaise alors que tu n'en lis d'habitude pas de ce type ! Ta review ne me semble absolument pas longue, et c'est avec ce genre d'avis que je sais là où je vais, et si je dois modifier quelque chose dans ma façon d'écrire ! Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un commentaire constructif. Merci à toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

Merci aussi à **Maureen **pour sa review !

Et un grand MERCI à **TooruTenshi** pour la correction !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span> :

Des retrouvailles, à la bougie

« Je sais ce dont tu as besoin,

Je pense à nous.

Nous sommes dans un bar.

J'ai besoin de savoir,

Si je suis nécessaire.»

Draco détourna le regard pour fixer un point devant lui. Il réfléchissait. Harry était perturbé, son malaise était palpable mais la phrase du blond n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Bien sûr, le brun n'aurait pas pût directement reconnaître que même si sa tristesse partait, elle revenait bien vite au galop. On ne fuit pas éternellement sa douleur, elle ressurgit toujours dans un lapes de temps plus ou moins long, et les effets sont toujours identiques. Il n'y a jamais de changements ou d'évolution, tant qu'on est pas dans la total acceptation. Harry semblait se voiler la face car s'il était vrai que la souffrance se dissipait un temps, elle ne l'abandonnait pas pour autant. Pour se soigner, il y avait des issues possibles... des solutions que le brun ne connaissait sûrement pas. Draco voyait pertinemment dans les yeux de ce dernier qu'il était perdu. Il n'avait pas saisi le sens profond de la réplique du blond, ou du moins, n'avait pas désiré en saisir le sens. Il demeurait pantelant, ayant cesser de faire ce geste ennuyeux qu'était de remuer sa boisson à l'aide de sa paille. Ses doigts étaient encore posés sur le petit objet de plastique, mais ne bougeaient définitivement plus. Puis Harry finit par baisser la tête, abattu. Au fond de lui, il savait que Draco avait raison.

Il allait mal, et il y pouvait quelque chose.

Voulait-il seulement guérir ? C'était en cela que demeurait le problème. Si le brun se complaisait dans ce mal doucereux épisodique, alors il n'en sortirait jamais. Cela dit, il fut quelque peut froissé. Comment Draco osait-il lui conseiller de souhaiter se porter mieux alors que lui-même semblait sujet au même phénomène ?

«-Et toi ?» finit-il par chuchoter plus qu'autre chose – il n'avait même plus le courage de faire semblant, du coup.

«-Je cherche...»

Draco avait les sourcils froncés dans l'expression même de la personne réfléchissant intensément à ses propres paroles.

«-Tu cherche ?» répéta Harry, dans l'optique sincère de vouloir comprendre de quoi cela en retournait.

«-Quelqu'un, quelque chose... Qu'importe quoi ou même qui. Tout réside là.»

Il marqua une courte pause, buvant dans son verre et appréciant le liquide alcoolisé qui parcourait agréablement son œsophage, le piquant légèrement en quelques points. Il se détendit alors pour s'affaisser dans son siège ; le breuvage paraissait le dérider un peut, lui faire perdre de ses interminables bonnes manières. Il passa ensuite une main sur son visage puis se massa les tempes, incertain.

«-Je me plante peut-être bien...»

C'était quelque chose de peut commun que de voir Draco Malfoy avouer qu'il n'avait peut-être pas totalement raison.

«-...Mais au moins, je cherche à guérir. Je le désire vraiment, tu vois... Non... Je le veux. C'est plus fort qu'un simple désir.»

Il se dandina quelques secondes sur sa chaise, tentant de retrouver une position convenable mais reprit finalement la dernière adoptée ; il avait trop mal aux muscles de son dos pour conserver une allure fière et sans failles.

«-Je pense... qu'il faut parler. Pas forcement de la source du problème... Juste parler. Trouver... quelqu'un qui nous écoutera, et qui avec seulement une oreille attentive pourra nous soulager.

-Tu ne l'as pas trouvé.»

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une triste constatation. Draco semblait réellement croire en son hypothèse de guérison, et cela pinça le cœur de Harry d'affirmer de lui-même que le sorcier n'avait toujours pas trouvé cette personne. Il se trompait sûrement. Ou alors, cette personne était vraiment bien cachée. Dans tout les cas, ils en étaient au même point ; leur cœurs souffraient le martyr à l'unisson et qu'importait au fond les raisons de chacun. Que fallait-il faire donc, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assit à ce bar, pour tenter de calmer leur âmes torturées ? Devaient-ils réellement forcer les choses ? Draco en semblait convaincu. Harry quant à lui, avait du mal à se situer dans tout cela. En sortant du ministère, il avait voulu rentrer chez lui et dormir. Au final, il se retrouvait en compagnie de l'ancien _Serpentard_, à parler d'affliction qu'il s'était évertué à cacher. Draco avait fait tomber le masque sans trop de difficultés, et le brun en restait toujours pantois. Les personnes avec qui il vivait chaque jours, qui l'avait vu évoluer et qu'il côtoyait depuis des années n'avaient pas remarquées sa descente aux enfers. Pourquoi donc Malfoy, qu'il ne devait croiser qu'une ou deux fois tout les trois mois, avait donc briser toutes barrières en l'espace d'un cours instant ?

Aveugles.

Son entourage n'avait pût voir ce qui se passait là, sous leur nez. Ils étaient aveuglés par ses sourires qui n'étaient pas si différents de ceux d'autrefois, si on y regardait pas vraiment. Mais alors, avaient-ils seulement réellement fait attention à lui ? Harry doutait, mais il ne pouvait pas totalement leur en vouloir. Depuis la bataille qui avait plongé le monde de la magie dans une quasi-paix, tout le monde s'était dispersé. Certes, il avait gardé ses meilleurs amis, et tout le monde le soutenait toujours plus ou moins mais... Ils avaient tous prit des chemins différents. Hermione et Ron s'étaient mariés et avaient eux aussi des enfants, ainsi qu'un travail. Neville enseignait désormais à _Poudlard_ et Ginny... Ginny vivait avec lui, mais ils étaient tout deux tellement débordés autant l'un que l'autre que les moments où ils se retrouvaient étaient rares.

La vie les avaient séparés, il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face.

Draco finit son verre d'une traite, et Harry qui n'avait quant à lui toujours pas touché au liquide, fit de même. Leur verres désormais vides, c'était comme si la matinée s'arrêtait là. Malgré tout, quelques heures venaient de passées car le silence avaient longuement régné, et le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, dehors. Le brun regarda furtivement la pendule accrochée derrière le comptoir, et constata que s'il rentrait maintenant, il lui resterait tout de même quelques heures pour dormir ; deux certes, mais ça serait déjà cela de prit. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il sentait qu'il réussirait à trouver le sommeil en rentrant ; il devait rentrer. Draco remarqua la soudaine agitation chez son voisin, et comprit que le temps de se dire au revoir allait bientôt arriver. Il déposa alors de l'argent _moldue_ sur le bar, entre leur deux verres, et lança un regard à Harry qui le dissuada de contester cette attention. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment comment clôturer cette rencontre, ce n'avait pas été une conversation des plus anodines qu'ils avaient entretenue, et il lui semblait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore tout dit.

«-_C'est notre vie, et elle s'achève minute après minute*_, n'est ce pas ?»

Harry se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Draco était d'une agréable compagnie malgré tout, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés n'étaient peut être pas banal, mais il avait comme l'impression que le blond venait d'ouvrir certaines portes de son cœur. Le brun entrevoyait la sortie de son long combat contre lui-même, contre sa souffrance. La bataille était certes pacifiste, mais s'était lui qui en ressortait toujours agonisant. Son ancien camarade de classe avait pertinemment raison ; Harry ne voulait pas guérir avant, et il lui avait fallut un déclic pour provoquer cette dernière. Ce déclic avait un prénom, Draco Malfoy. Le sorcier n'était cela dit pas encore près à reconnaître cette dernière information. Il se sentait certes un peu mieux, mais ne voulait pas lier ce phénomène à cette conversation, et encore moins directement à Draco.

«-Tu as raison...

-Alors je chercherais, inlassablement... Je ne peux pas mourir ainsi.»

Harry eut un triste sourire, mais sincère tout de même. Ils étaient dans le même sac, Draco et lui, et même si c'était une bien morne constatation, le brun était soulagé de ne plus se savoir seul. Certes, il était conscient de ne pas être l'unique personne sur cette terre à aller mal mais... lorsque quelqu'un que l'on connait de près ou de loin ressent cette même souffrance, s'est tout de même tout de suite plus rassurant.

«-Merci pour le verre.»

Draco hocha la tête pour signifier que ce n'était pas grand chose, et laissa Harry sortir du bar et se faire avaler par la rue qui commençait à s'animer. Quant à ce dernier, il _transplana_ jusqu'à chez lui une fois dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, et se délesta directement de tout vêtement superflue. Ne cherchant même pas à se trainer jusqu'à son lit, il s'allongea dans le canapé et ferma doucement ses yeux, se faisant happer par les bras réparateur de Morphée.

Dans la cheminée, le feu avait cessé de vivre.

* * *

><p><em>*Citation tirée du film Fight Club.<em>

_**Merci de votre lecture !**_

_**On ne change pas des bonnes habitudes, quelques reviews sont demandées pour la suite. **_

_**(Et j'y répondrais.)**_

_**Au moi prochain !**_


	4. Il nous faut du temps, et pas de bruit

Titre : La vérité nous ment.

Raiting : M – 13+

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. R. , of course ! Les paroles entre guillemets en début et fin de chapitre sont à Miossec et le titre à Elisa Tovati et Tom Dice.

Spoiler : Pour toute la fiction, tout les tomes/films de Harry Potter.

Note de l'auteur :  J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous. Et un grand MERCI à **Tooru Tenshi** pour la correction !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 <span>:

Il nous faut du temps, et pas de bruit.

« La mélancolie,

Comme une anomalie,

Qui démolit tout doucement,

Qui vous demande, qui vous explique,

Qu'on n'est plus des enfants. »

La semaine était doucement passée ; les heures s'étaient enchaînées sans grandes difficultés et avaient emportées avec elles le reste du mal qui grignotait Harry. Sept jours étaient passés, oui, et le sommeil l'avait longuement bercé entre quelques interminables heures de travail. Des songes étaient même venues emplir son esprit, et les réveils s'étaient fait de moins en moins difficiles. Harry paraissait moins pâle, ses joues avaient reprise de leur couleur rosée et étaient désormais plus rebondies qu'avant. On distinguait enfin plus l'homme que le cadavre. Harry n'était pourtant plus dupe, depuis sa conversation avec Draco. Cette nouvelle contenance qu'il avait acquit grâce au sommeil qu'il avait pût trouver, ne durerait pas plus longtemps que d'habitude. Combien de jours , de semaines ? Il ne savait pas. Tout pouvait chuter du jour au lendemain. En attendant, il profitait comme il se devait de ses instants de légèreté et s'occupait avec bonheur de son dernier fils. Il avait même réussit à discuter plus d'une heure avec Ginny, et avait retrouvé cette agréable chaleur qui l'entourait lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. La jeune mère n'avait pas changé... Toujours aussi douce et passionné, toujours aussi adorable. Harry s'était senti un instant peiné d'aller mal alors qu'une aussi gentille femme était à ses côtés pour l'épauler...même si elle ne voyait pas. Il aurait sans doute pût lui parler de ses cauchemars les plus enfouit, de ce virus qui lui usait le moral... mais il n'avait pas réussit. Parler de... Mieux valait même qu'il n'y pense plus pour le moment.

Harry avala une grande bouffée d'air frais et s'étira longuement. Il avait un sourire dans l'âme... Le ministère lui accordait quelques courtes vacances pour noël, et il allait enfin pouvoir pleinement se reposer. Ces dernières débutaient dans trois jours, il n'avait plus à tenir encore bien longtemps. Ginny serait sûrement très heureuse, depuis le temps qu'elle demandait après lui pour pouvoir rendre visite à toute sa famille ; s'était l'occasion rêvé. Lui aussi en avait bien besoin ! Même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement noël, la perspective de passer une semaine dans la maison Weasley, avec tout ses amis l'enchantait. Pour faire honneur à cette nouvelle, il se rendit au _chemin de traverse_ pour dénicher une petite tonne de cadeaux à ses proches. Son travail était terminé et sa femme ne lui en voudrait pas de revenir une heure plus tard. De plus, il avait une petite envie de rendre visite à George et puis... cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas retourné dans la fameuse boutique ! Ça ferait sans doute énormément plaisir au concerné.

Le sorcier ne traina donc pas et se rendit sans plus attendre à l'endroit choisi. Il pénétra dans le magasin plein de vie et de joie avec plaisir, quelques souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire. C'était étonnant comme la boutique n'avait pas changée d'un poil et était toujours autant populaire. Harry peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre tellement de gens se pressaient autour des diverses étagères. Les conversations fusaient de partout, s'était totalement conviviale. Tant bien que mal, le sorcier se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la caisse tout en haut du magasin où la queue pour payer était monstrueuse ! Harry se demandait comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour retrouver George, quand ce fut George qui le trouva.

«-Hey Harry ! Ça fait un bail !»

L'interpelé se tourna vers la personne qu'il cherchait justement du regard quelques secondes plus tôt, et fut immédiatement engloutit par deux bras l'enfermant dans un chaleureux cocon. George considérait toujours Harry comme l'un de ses propres frères, et s'était agréable de le constater.

«-J'ai été très occupé enfin... tu comprend quoi ! Puis j'ai eu un peu de temps, alors je suis venu.»

Harry fut libéré de l'étau protecteur puis soudainement tiré par la manche jusqu'à un stand non loin. George ne perdait pas le nord, décidément !

«-Ça te dirait pas de tester notre dernier petit bijou ?»

Les yeux de George scintillait de milles étoiles, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour Harry. Le plus vieux avait tendance à toujours le prendre pour cobaye quand il s'agissait d'expérience pas très sympathique à tester ! Rien que la texture de ce qui se trouvait sur une étagère mis en avant ne disait rien qui vaille au brun.

«-Tu veux encore que je me retrouve avec une voix de fille durant une semaine ?»

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, le sourire de George redoubla.

«-Non... Cette fois-ci... Ça sera quelque peut différent !»

Mais Harry ne se laissa pas amadouer par le ton rieur et enfantin du sorcier. Il déclina l'offre avec un petit rire et quelques sourires et la proposition fut vite oubliée. Le roux entraina alors Harry à sa suite dans tout le magasin pour tout de même lui montrer les nouveautés et par la même occasion discuter de tout et de rien. Une petite heure s'était bien vite écoulée quand Harry remarqua la présence de Astoria tenant le petit Scorpius dans les bras... Le père devait sûrement être là aussi... À moins que non.

«-Harry ?»

Le concerné détourna le regard et redonna toute son attention à George durant cinq minutes, avant que ce dernier n'annonce qu'il était temps qu'il retourne s'occuper lui aussi du magasin.

«-A bientôt !»

Ils se quittèrent sur ses quelques mots, et alors que le sorcier s'apprêtait à sortir de la boutique, une imposante main se déposa sur son épaule. Ni une, ni deux, Harry se retourna pour faire face à un grand blond... Draco ; il était donc bien là, lui aussi.

«-Besoin d'un verre ?»

Harry ne sût pas où se mettre durant quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à être aborder de la sorte, et avait crût que l'épisode de la semaine dernière n'avait été qu'une simple parenthèse dans leur vie à tout les deux. Pourquoi un Malfoy sympathiserait réellement avec un Potter, après tout ? C'était très inhabituel... Quoi que, Harry avait apprit que dans ce monde, rien n'était vraiment tout à fait normal.

«-Tu ne rentre pas avec ta femme ?»

Draco haussa les épaules, signe qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment s'étendre sur le sujet et poussa légèrement le brun pour sortir du magasin. Harry, plutôt intrigué, le suivit alors. Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux adossés contre la devanture du magasin, à attendre. Quoi ? Harry n'en savait rien, Draco désirait juste une réponse.

«-Alors ?

-Non, pas de verre.»

Le brun n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver enfermer dans un petit endroit pour quelques heures. De plus, l'air frais lui fouettant allègrement le visage lui donnait envie de rester dehors.

«-Mais marchons un peu.»

Il aurait aisément pût rejeter l'invitation, et partir déambuler seul dans les rues, mais la présence de l'ancien _Serpentard_ n'était pas de refus. Bien au contraire, Harry en ressentait même un certain besoin. Draco dégageait une assurance ainsi qu'une prestance que lui n'avait pas, et s'était rassurant de l'avoir à ses côtés. Ce dernier accepta sans plus tarder l'idée de Harry, et ils commencèrent à arpenter les rues... Dans tout cela, le sorcier en oublia même qu'il était là pour ses emplettes de noël. Tant pis, ça serait pour une prochaine fois.

L'air était presque glacial en ce temps neigeux, et on ne voyait même plus l'asphalte sous nos pieds. Seul les anciennes traces de pas salissaient ce parfait manteaux immaculé. Harry s'amusait comme un enfant à marcher dans les pas d'un autre passé avant lui... De Draco. Ce dernier avançait quelques mètres plus loin sans prononcé un mot, et fixait avec insistance le bout de la rue. Harry était un peut déboussolé par cette attitude, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond soit ainsi perdu dans son esprit. Le sorcier n'en faisait cela dit pas fit, et laissait l'autre prendre de l'avance sur lui. Harry l'observait du coin de l'œil quand il ne surveillait pas dans quelle marque devait-il marcher. Ce tableau n'était pas vraiment commun. Harry paraissait jouer à l'enfant à l'inverse de Draco auquel on aurait sans doute pût donner cinq années de plus. L'un était plongé dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire alors que l'autre était plus léger. C'était en quelque sorte la situation inverse à la semaine dernière ; Harry était passé dans sa période calme alors que Draco était éprit d'un grand tourment. Ils faisaient bien la paire, et s'était presque risible. Qui aurait bien pût se douter que des années après, les deux pires ennemis puissent partager ensemble de tels momenst de pure tristesse sans aucune pudeur ? Personne, de toute évidence. Ca aurait été inconcevable, à l'époque, que l'un se laisse aller en présence de l'autre. Là, il n'y avait plus de barrières entre eux. Rien n'était caché, et les cœurs étaient pleinement ouverts. Ils étaient deux, deux seuls être unis dans la beauté de leur souffrance. Le silence de la ville persistait, et aucun des deux protagonistes n'auraient pût le briser, pour rien au monde. Harry se contentait de chercher dans ses souvenirs un quelconque indice qui puisse lui indiquer les raisons pour lesquels ils en étaient arrivés là... Il avait un mal fou à comprendre comment pouvait-il partager avec Draco ses malheurs. Certes, il en taisait la source mais il ne s'en montrait pas moins vulnérable. L'un comme l'autre aurait pût se décomposer immédiatement si la magie de ce funèbre moment venait à être anéantie. Contre leur grès, Draco et Harry étaient reliés par un mince fil de douleur que eux seul contrôlait.

Soudainement, Draco cessa le pas et leva les yeux au ciel. Ses orbes grises se perdirent dans l'étendue bleue qui s'offrait à lui et ses mains s'enfoncèrent plus encore dans ses deux grandes poches. Il soupira alors que Harry réduisait la distance les séparant l'un de l'autre. De là où il était, Harry pût voir dans le regard du blond, qu'il savait... Lui savait pourquoi ils étaient désormais liés et presque complémentaire, en si peu de temps. Lui avait comprit. Harry eu envie de dire quelque chose à ce sujet, pour comprendre à son tour les raisons étranges de cet attachement... mais quelque chose lui souffla que les réponses viendraient d'elles mêmes. Il ne pût alors que simplement conclure :

«-_On a frôlé la vie*..._»

Draco se tourna vers lui pour qu'ils soient bien face à face... et que l'ancien _Gryffondor_ puisse pleinement voir l'unique larme coulant sur sa joue gauche.

« Nos mélancolies,

Se mélangent mon ange,

S'emmêlent. »

* * *

><p><em>*Citation tirée du film Fight Club.<em>

**_Des avis ?_**

**_Comme la dernière fois, la suite dans un mois si commentaire il ya !_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	5. Et quand tu es venu

Titre : La vérité nous ment.

Raiting : M – 13+

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. R. , of course ! Les paroles entre guillemets en début de chapitre ainsi que le titre de ce chapitre sont à Elisa Tovati.

Spoiler : Pour toute la fiction, tout les tomes/films de Harry Potter.

Note de l'auteur : Pas de reviews ? RIEN ! Bah je m'en fou. Azy je suis folle, vu que j'ai (enfin) écris un chapitre de plus, et bien je poste la suite ! (6,7 mois après?). Et sinon, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, et puis tant pis. Bonne lecture !

Évolution de la fiction : chapitre 13/ ?

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 <span>:

Et quand tu es venu.

« Je voulais fuir le cycle affreux de ce coma obligatoire,

Qui d'un seul rêve un peut trop bleue,

Vous rend la vie encore plus noire. »

Harry aurait voulu tendre sa main et la poser avec une tendresse certaine sur l'épaule de Draco. Pourquoi ? Pour le rassurer. Pour l'apaiser. Pour l'enivrer un peut de sa chaleur et lui procurer quelques goûtes de sérénité. Traiter le mal par le mal... Harry avait le mal en lui, il était le mal... De même que son … ami ? Ami d'infortune. Ainsi, ne pourrait-il pas le guérir d'un simple membre apposé avec soin sur un autre ? Peut-être bien. Mais le sorcier avait trop de doute forniquant dans son esprit pour être certain que ce geste aurait du bon. Il ne se rendait pas compte que sa seule présence était libératrice pour son vis-à-vis. Il ne se rendait de toute manière compte de pas grand chose, éternellement trop enfouit dans sa misère pour remarquer pleinement ce qui lui tournait autour. Tout ce dont il était sûr, s'était que le fort et fier Draco Malfoy pleurait sans honte devant lui, et ne s'en cachait même pas ; l'acte était sans pudeur. C'était une constatation fort déstabilisante qu'il en devint pantelant. Voici la seconde raison de ce manque de réaction... de cette impossibilité de porter sa main autre part qu'à son propre cœur. Harry tentait de calmer sa respiration, et plus il s'essayait moins il y parvenait. Le silencieux échange visuel entre lui et le blond continuait, et ses propres yeux commencèrent eux aussi à se brumer. Il n'était plus vraiment maître de son corps, et le détail faisant tout basculer arriva. C'était comme ci les orbes embuées de Draco venaient de lui transmettre la souffrance de leur propriétaire. Harry, du plus profond de ses tripes, ressentait les sentiments exacerbés du blond. Il descendit instinctivement sa main à son ventre, là où le virus grouillait. Il désirait palper ce qui venait à peine de s'insinuer en lui et cette démarche n'était pas réaliser pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Harry avait juste ce besoin viscéral de s'arracher à cette douleur il désirait l'extraire de son être. Draco n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ainsi le perturber plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était injuste.

Pourtant, il continuait de pleurer.

A travers le tissu, Harry tentait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chaire pour transpercer son ventre et attraper l'affliction. Il n'y avait cependant rien à y faire et... Aussi dérisoire que cela puisse paraître, même la magie ne pouvait rien contre cela. Ce n'était pourtant que d'ordre psychologique, mais il était clair que ce genre de tare ne pouvait s'évaporer en un coup de baguette magique. La main de Harry cessa alors soudainement son activité et il prit son visage entre ses mains ; pour se dissimuler aux yeux des larmes dévastatrices de Draco. Dépourvue de la moindre force, les jambes du brun lâchèrent sans autre forme de procès et il se retrouva genoux contrent terre, la tête inclinée vers le sol, les perles salées offertes à la neige. Draco venait de créer en lui une cavité où commençait déjà à s'accumuler son spleen. Harry n'avait aucun échappatoire ; il ne pouvait que subir les attaques incessante... et même le regard soustrait à la vue des larmes du blond, le visage peint de neurasthénie de ce dernier ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire.

Draco observa un cours instant le corps affaibli du sorcier agoniser face contre terre, avant de détruire toute trace de distance entre eux. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ne se permettant pourtant pas de le toucher seuls ses longs cheveux platines frôlaient au grès de la brise hivernale ceux de Harry. Leur deux souffles entrecoupés se mêlaient au silence de la ruelle pour unique conversation. Des mots auraient été utiles, Draco le savait. Le baume des cœurs n'était pas que la simple présence, que les simples gestes ou attentions. Le baume des cœurs était un doux mélange de véridiques paroles et d'actes dictés par la seule force de l'âme. Plus il resterait coi, plus leur états se dégraderaient. Harry n'avait pas la force des mots, du moins pas à l'instant-même... Draco était démuni de celle des mouvements. Il n'y avait aucun subterfuge … à moins que Harry daigne bouger, et que Draco délit sa langue. Longuement, ils persistèrent immobiles ; les respirations s'étaient atténuées et étaient presque totalement inaudible. Il fallait à tout prix briser cet instant.

Harry releva difficilement la tête, ses deux émeraudes se retrouvant à quelques centimètres à peine des orbes gris perles de son vis-à-vis. Leur franges se confondaient l'une l'autre, leur procurant quelques maigres décharges électriques, alors que le vent amplifiait se phénomène. Les lèvres gercées par le froid de Draco se muèrent sans que le moindres son n'en sorte, semblant chercher leurs mots. Une seconde tentative s'avéra tout autant veine, et alors que Draco désespérait lui-même de trouver quoi dire, les _maux_ vinrent dévorer sa bouche :

«-La vie frappe à notre porte avec accablement pendant que la mort nous consume.»

Par un geste mécanique, Draco tendit lentement sa main pour la déposer sur le ventre de Harry.

«-Nous avons _frôler la vie*_... mais ne la sens tu pas nous envahir ?»

Le blond pressa un peut mieux sa main contre le corps du brun, qui contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, se décrispait petit à petit. D'entre ses lèvres se détachèrent alors quelques paroles désabusées :

«-Il n'y a que le mal...»

Les paupières de Harry clignaient à un rythme irrégulier ; elles fixaient le visage de son vis-à-vis avec intensité, ne désirant pas se défaire de cette expression si spécial. Draco avait les meurtrissures imprégner dans sa peau qui s'effaçaient à la cadence de ses propos.

«-_L'air est plein du frisson des choses qui s'enfuient. [1] _La mort s'envole, Harry.»

Draco leva les yeux au ciel quelques secondes pour illustrer sa réplique, puis replongea sans plus tarder son regard dans celui, hagard, de son interlocuteur. Il retira sa main du ventre du brun mais ce dernier la retint étonnement. Il glissa ses doigts le long du poignet qu'il venait d'emprisonner et les enlaça délicatement à ceux de Draco ; ainsi, il sentit leur deux cœurs battre à l'unisson dans le creux de leur paumes, comme réunit. Ce contact eu le dont de le rassurer, et la boule trop grande qui était apparut en son sein se rétracta peut à peut. Elle ne devint plus qu'un vieux souvenir ; Draco reprenait ce qu'il lui avait insufflé par ce léger touché. Les vestiges de sanglots disparurent eux-aussi et ne resta que deux entités finement reliées l'une en face de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne souhaita bouger pour le moment. Harry ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis des lustres, avec cette main pulsant contre la sienne, alors il n'avait pas la moindres envie de la quitter. Cette pensée égoïste traversait d'un même temps le cerveau de Draco. Chacun partageait le cœur de l'autre pour atténuer une douleur bien trop vive. C'était de part cet acte anodin qu'ils pouvaient jouir d'une plénitude tant recherchée. Dans cet acte... rien de calculer, rien de pensée longtemps à l'avance ; il n'y avait que la spontanéité d'un brusque désir. Rien n'était dictée par le devoir, mais bien au contraire, par le besoin. Le besoin insatiable et direct qu'ils avaient assouvit. Dans ce ballet de sensations exquises qui les enveloppaient ensemble, leur orbes s'accrochaient inlassablement. C'était là que Harry jouait son rôle, là où Draco ne pouvait pas intervenir ; Il y avait eu les mots puis par suite logique, les gestes. Sans se consulter, le mélange salvateur avait surgit, leur prouvant qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre subsidiaire.

L'instant dura et le soleil devint orange, pour doucement descendre dans le ciel. Les lampadaires s'allumèrent d'un même temps alors que la nuit tombait déjà. Harry et Draco se levèrent d'un mouvement identique, et délièrent sans plus tarder leur mains ; le blond les enfouit bien dans ses poches, comme pour cacher la preuve de ce moment qui venait de passer. L'ancien _Gryffondor_ recula quant à lui d'un pas, et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules pour dissimuler la moitié de son visage dans son imposante écharpe. Ils ne savaient pas comment se quitter, comment conclure ce passage de leur vie qui leur paraissait être un énorme tournent. Oui, ils s'en étaient tout deux bien rendu compte, et ne pourrait de toute évidence pas l'ignorer. Le moment qui venait de se dérouler avait eu un impact sur chacun d'entre eux, et ils avaient du mal à se séparer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Draco aurait voulu s'avancer et prendre le brun dans ses bras protecteur, alors que Harry aurait désiré pouvoir dire quelque chose. On put en effet remarquer la bouche du brun esquisser un mot, et Draco danser d'un pied sur l'autre... Aucun ne fit pourtant le pas qu'ils tentaient de faire. Harry hocha la tête, Draco murmura un vague « au revoir ». Ils se séparèrent ainsi, l'un allant dans une direction, l'autre vers celle opposée... Peut-importait si s'était le bon chemin pour rentrer chez eux, ils avaient simplement voulu se quitter.

Harry _transplana_ dès qu'il fut au prochain coin de rue, et réapparut devant la porte de sa maison. Il resta longuement la main en suspension au dessus de la poignée, ne sachant s'il avait réellement envie de rentrer chez lui ou non. Mais depuis quand écoutait-il vraiment ses désirs ? C'était devenu si rare... Aussi rare que le simple fait que de vouloir quelque chose. Quand Harry abaissa la poignée il se rendit compte qu'il était de nouveau entrée dans une sombre période... à cause de Draco ? Il n'en savait rien, au fond. A quoi bon rejeter la faute sur les autres après tout ? Il n'y avait bien qu'un fautif dans toute cette histoire, et ça ne pouvait être que lui-même.

Le brun pénétra alors dans l'habitat et se déchaussa après s'être délester de ses lourds vêtement superflu d'hiver. Il frotta ensuite quelques secondes ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les acclimater à la chaleur tout en avançant jusqu'au salon. Là, Ginny l'attendait avec Albus sur les genoux, jouant avec lui. Elle affichait un visage tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureux, et de épanouit. Le sorcier regardait cette scène comme s'il n'en était que le vil spectateur, et qu'un mari aimant et pleinement attentionné allait s'avancer vers la rousse et saisir l'enfant pour le faire tourner autour de sa tête, en signe de bonjour. Il n'y eu bien sûr rien de tout cela, et Harry se contenta d'avancer jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, d'adresser une rapide salutation à sa femme pour aller s'engouffrer dans son bureau. La faim n'était pas présente, alors il feignis avoir du travail à terminer et s'enferma dans la pièce sans qu'aucune autre question ne soit posée. Sa femme comprenait... Du moins, elle pensait comprendre et même cela commençait à peser à Harry. Ginny était devenu la seul _mère de ses enfants_, présente d'une manière entièrement superficiel. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il plus réellement touché ? Il n'avait plus ressentit le besoin, ni même l'envie de lui faire l'amour depuis bien des semaines... des mois ? Son malheur absorbait jusqu'à son appétit sexuel. Harry soupira, ils étaient devenu le pire des couple qu'il puisse exister, et tout cela part sa faute... Il n'avait fait aucun effort jusque là pour que quoi que ce soit ne s'arrange. Ginny ne se plaignait pas puisqu'elle ne voulait sûrement pas l'embêter avec ce genre d'histoire tout en sachant qu'il était plus ou moins occupé par son travail. Seulement cela faisait bien longtemps que l'origine de son état n'était plus tel quel. Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaule à cette constatation... Avait-il envie que leur relation s'améliore ? Sûrement que non... Devait-il le faire au moins pour le bien des enfants ? Encore moins... Il allait laisser faire les choses et... il aviserait en conséquence.

Tout allait bientôt changer, il en était convaincu.

Harry s'étira longuement et après deux longues heures à tourner en rond dans son bureau, sortit pour se laver et se glisser sous ses draps chaud. Une insidieuse pensée pour Draco lui traversa l'esprit.

Et...Il avait totalement oublié de parler à sa femme des vacances qu'il venait d'obtenir.

* * *

><p><em>*Fight Club, référence au chapitre précèdent. <em>

_[1]Phrase de Baudelaire._

_Des commentaires à faire quand même ?_

_A bientôt~_


	6. Mais quand tu m'attendras

Titre : La vérité nous ment.

Raiting : M – 13+

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. R. , of course ! Les paroles entre guillemets en début de chapitre ainsi que le titre de ce chapitre sont à Indochine.

Spoiler : Pour toute la fiction, tout les tomes/films de Harry Potter.

Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord... Merci à **Castiela** pour sa review ! Je ne sais pas si je mérite, comme tu le dis, plus de commentaire, mais que tu réagisse de la sorte me fait énormément plaisir. Cela signifie au moins que cette fiction plaît à quelqu'un autant qu'il me plaît à moi de l'écrire ! Et certes, ta review ne faisait pas dix mille lignes, mais elle m'as tout de même fait chaud au cœur. Je suis très heureuse que les sentiments des personnages te touchent, puisque c'est ce que je recherche avec cette fiction. Encore merci à toi donc, et au plaisir :)

Ce chapitre passe Harry et Draco dans la « seconde étape » de la fiction. Il est l'ouverture sur bien des choses, mais vous verrez tout cela par vous-mêmes !

J'ai tentée de faire un effort sur l'orthographe, ayant corrigée un maximum de fautes. J'en ais sûrement encore laissée des masses, mais bon... On ne me refera pas u,u

Et enfin, Bonne Lecture !

Évolution de la fiction : chapitre 14/ ?

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 <span>:

Mais quand tu m'attendras.

« Et là, le monde est toi.

Et là, je suis pour toi. »

«-A bientôt mon chéri. Bon courage pour ton travail.»

Ginny déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de son mari, avant de saisir la anse du landau de Albus et de disparaître en un bruit caractéristique de _transplanation_. Se retrouvant seul sur le porche de sa maison, Harry claqua finalement la porte derrière lui, s'adossant à cette dernière tout en fermant les yeux. Un grand soupire outrepassa la barrière de ses lèvres, un soupire trop longuement retenu. Trois jours s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse déconcertante, et le sorcier n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer à sa femme qu'il était lui aussi en vacances il était même aller jusqu'à s'excuser de ne pas avoir obtenu le congé souhaité. Pourquoi avait-il donc mentit ainsi, alors qu'il désirait au fond, revoir plus que tout le reste de sa famille ? La réponse était bien flou, même pour Harry. Il avait essayé, pourtant, de le lui dire. A maintes reprises, elle avait évoquer le sujet et sa raison lui avait hurler de dire la vérité mais... Les mots n'étaient jamais sortit ils étaient rester bien au fond de sa gorge, blottit contre ses cordes vocales. Harry y avait mit toute sa volonté mais... Il n'y était pas parvenu. Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait donc seul chez lui pour un peu plus d'une semaine. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de ses journées. Tout d'abord, se reposer, surtout, et peut-être sortir un peu... Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de voir du monde. S'isoler quelque temps lui ferait le plus grand des biens, peut-être même que cela le guérirait un minimum... Draco avait sûrement tord, il ne pouvait pas y avoir qu'une seule façon de panser ses blessures, la solitude en était à tout les coups une autre. Heureux de l'aboutissement de son raisonnement, Harry se rendit dans son salon pour y allumer un feu de manière traditionnel. Il aimait bien le préparer de ses propres mains, toucher le bois poussiéreux de ses doigts, ajuster les bûches, le papier journal puis frotter une allumette contre sa boite durant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne prenne enfin feu. Il portait ensuite cette dernière aux journaux, déclenchant la combustion dans l'âtre. Le ballet des flammes qui s'offrait à ses yeux à la suite de ces quelques manipulations était bien le plus beau de tous. Harry fit donc son petit rituel, et observa l'astre naître dans la cheminée, crépitant doucement pour se battre et vivre. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus magnifique en ce phénomène... Le feux ayant éclos restait vif pour une durée indéterminé et pouvait défaillir d'une minute à l'autre si un œil attentif n'était pas là pour le surveiller. C'était au final un élément très fragile lorsqu'il ne se rependait pas en d'immenses murs. Harry aimait cette vulnérabilité, cela lui faisait un peu penser à lui.

Penché sur la foyer, Harry ne détachait plus son regard du flamboiement qu'il venait d'engendrer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un vif engourdissement se fit ressentir dans ses jambes qu'il se décida à se relever pour aller choir dans son canapé. Ses jambes repliées contre son torse, et sa tête bien enfoncée dans un des nombreux oreillers, il s'ennuyait. Les jours suivant seraient long s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose à faire d'ici là. Peut-être devrait-il retourner à son bureau et demander à reprendre du service ? Il n'en avait pas le désir, ni même la force, mais après tout... ? Que ferait-il d'utile à rester éternellement stoïque sur son divan de velours ? Rien.

Une soudaine image.

Le corps de Harry fut prit de soubresauts et il resserra la prise de ses bras sur ses genoux. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour s'occuper durant une courte journée, mais en avait-il le courage ? Pourrait-il affronter les remords de son être, les plaies de son cœur ? Pourrait-il retourner là bas sans faiblir ? Il était convaincu que non, que ça ne pourrait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans les méandres de sa morosité. Subitement, il eu envie de sentir encore les pulsations du muscle vital de Draco contre sa paume il ressenti le brusque besoin de se noyer dans les orbes du blond durant des heures... L'apparition du sorcier dans son esprit était tout ce qu'il a de plus déstabilisant mais Harry ne désira même pas comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait du plus profond de son être était que Draco soit à ses côtés pour dires quelques belles phrases enjôleuses qui apaiseraient les tremblements de son enveloppe charnelle. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour cela. Comment trouver Draco ? Où le trouver, surtout ? Il n'en savait rien ! Rien de rien ! Des larmes incendièrent ses joues et avec une force insoupçonnée, il se mit sur pieds pour se diriger hors de sa maison. Sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler des chaussures, il marcha dans la neige sur quelques mètres avant de disparaître pour le centre de Londres, pour le _chemin de traverse_, pour _Prè-au-lard_, pour _King's Cross_, pour le _chaudron baveur_, pour le _12, square Grimmaurd. _Harry ne contrôlait plus tout à fait sa magie, alors qu'il _transplanait_ d'un endroit à un autre sans se soucier de là où il allait, ni même de l'endroit où il atterrissait. Il finit son chemin dans un endroit _moldue_, là où son dernier espoir résidait. Le bar celui où Draco et lui s'étaient retrouvés à boire un verre quelques semaines plus tôt. Ses pas l'y menèrent avec difficultés, ses pieds étant transit de froid. Il avait les bras entourant son propre corps et ses mains frictionnant ses membres pour tenter de créer un peu de chaleur. Quand il arriva enfin devant la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un Draco stupéfait...

«-Tu es là...» murmura presque Harry, les lèvres grelottantes.

Le blond demeura coi, ébahit par la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Les paroles de son vis-à-vis lui laissaient croire qu'il l'avait chercher... et longuement, au vu des vêtements humides qu'il portait et de la couleur de sa bouche d'habitude quelque peu rosée. Le sorcier ne perdit pas plus de temps que cela et combla l'espace les séparant l'un de l'autre pour doucement passer son bras autour des épaules du brun. Il le mena directement vers une ruelle sombre sans pour autant le lâcher.

«-J'ai froid.» justifia l'autre sorcier alors qu'il se blottissait sans plus attendre au mieux contre le torse de Draco.

Ce dernier allait les conduire chez lui, mais Harry fut plus rapide et ils se retrouvèrent en deux temps trois mouvements en plein milieu de son salon. Le feu dans la cheminée avait largement diminué, mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua. Cela aurait pourtant été utile pour que le sorcier se réchauffe, mais il n'avait pour le moment en tête que le souhait de s'éterniser dans l'étreinte que lui donnait l'autre. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé ces bras et qu'il s'y était niché il s'était sentit libérer de bien des poids. La douleur persistait, mais était de moindre importance il semblait que Harry pouvait soudainement bien mieux la supporter. De plus, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait le cœur de Draco battait contre le sien dans une cadence effréné et salvatrice. Les paupières de Harry se fermèrent et son corps s'affaissa légèrement. Il se laissait aller aux sentiments gracieux qui emportaient ses sens dans une danse savoureuse. Son entité semblait devenir plus éthérée, en écho de son essence. Il ne s'était plus sentit aussi bien depuis leur dernière rencontre...

Le doux moment s'évapora alors que l'un comme l'autre esquissaient des gestes pour se défaire de leur emprise. Comme à chaque fois qu'un épisode de la sorte se déroulait, ils furent incapable de se mouvoir durant quelques longues minutes, Harry tête basse et Draco le regard perdu dans le décors qui s'offrait pour la première fois à ses yeux. Finalement, se fut le maître de maison qui s'échappa pour rejoindre l'endroit voisin, demandant d'un ton jugé lasse :

«-Un thé ?»

Le blond acquiesça sans mot dire et s'appuya sur le derrière du canapé, observant Harry préparer un plateau derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine américaine. Il était intriguer par tout ce qui l'entourait, ne pensant pas une seconde pouvoir se trouver un jour dans la maison de Harry Potter, et encore moins pour y prendre le thé et partager ses déboires. Cela dit, la pièce n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle elle comportait quelques vieux meubles de chênes, du papier peint baroque accordé au carrelage noir et une grande cheminée qui dévorait bien la moitié du mur principal. C'était une demeure modeste mais chaleureuse... Draco pensa soudainement qu'il aurait pût y vivre sans aucun problème. Harry le délogea de son cerveau en traversant la salle pour venir poser le plat sur la table basse. Il s'assit en suite à même le sol devant l'âtre et invita d'un signe de tête au blond d'en faire de même. L'autre ne tarda pas, et s'installa quant à lui sur le fauteuil. Il prit sa tasse entre ses deux mains, imitant son vis-à-vis qui s'en servait de bouillotte. Chacun burent de petites gorgées et le silence dans lequel ils baignèrent n'était pas de ceux gênant. Harry était entourer dans un cocon molletonneux qui lui prodiguait des ondes positives et le soulageait. Il n'avait aucune envie de briser l'ambiance qui s'était installée, trop occupé à rêver à l'étrange bonheur qui lui enivrait soudainement les sens. Il portait parfois distraitement sa boisson à ses lèvres pour s'abreuver d'une chaleur partiel, et bougeait par pur reflex ses doigts de pieds encore quelque peu congelés. Ses gestes n'étaient en réalité que mécanique il ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce qu'il faisait et la seule chose dont il avait conscience était que Draco était en face de lui, et que ça lui prodiguait un bien fou. La vague pensée qu'il avait bien fait de mentir à sa femme lui traversa l'esprit l'espace de quelques infimes secondes... Peut-être avait-il bien fait ? Peut-être avait-il besoin de se tenir éloigner de sa véritable famille ? Peut-être que Draco avait raison, et qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un... quelqu'un à qui parler, pour l'aider à se relever ? Peut-être même que s'était Draco, cette personne ?

Inimaginable.

Harry chassa vivement cette question insensée de son esprit et ses sourcils se froncèrent inévitablement. Le blond le remarqua il le surveillait du coin de l'œil sans rien dire, intrigué par son comportement. Draco n'arrivait pour le moment pas à bien cerner le brun. Il ne s'expliquait pas les événements précédent. Pourquoi Harry l'avait-il chercher ? Pourquoi Harry était-il apparut pieds nus et transit de froid devant lui, en réclamant de façon muette sa présence ? Pourquoi, tout simplement, Harry l'avait-il mené ici, avec lui ? Tant d'interrogations qui chamboulaient son être déjà énormément tourmenté.

Mais il fallait avouer que Harry était un bien beau tourment.

Draco le caressait de ses orbes, inlassablement. Il ne pouvait détacher ses prunelles de ce jeune homme sensible et fragile, qui par des actes commandés, affichait son angoisse profonde. Le sorcier en face de lui aurait pût paraître tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme et reposée, s'ils n'avaient pas eu des mouvements aussi frénétiques. Son attitude entière trahissait son état véritable. Le blond eu un sourire en constatant que son vis-à-vis ne tentait pas de lui-même de dissimuler son mal être il devait se sentir un peu apaisé de ne plus être seul. C'était un début, pensa t-il, et pas des moindres. Harry avait prit conscience d'une chose capital, s'était que fuir ce qu'il refoulait dans ses entrailles ne servait qu'à amplifier son mal. Il fallait expier, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour que la souffrance le quitte. Qui sait ce que Harry serait devenu s'il n'avait pas enfin comprit cela ?

Le blond déposa sa tasse sur le meuble une fois qu'il l'eu finit, et se leva d'un même temps. Il contourna la table pour appuyer une main sur l'épaule de Harry et ainsi le sortir de sa tendre léthargie.

«-Tu viens, il faut te sécher mieux que cela.» dit Draco d'une voix qui se voulait doucereuse.

Le brun acquiesça sans faire d'histoire, et se mit sur pied d'un geste leste. Tel un petit enfant, il entoura de nouveau son corps de ses bras, le corps tremblotant encore une fois, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre sans prononcer un mot.

La silencieuse demande invitant Draco à le suivre, pendu dans les airs, bercée par le feu crépitant dans l'âtre.

* * *

><p>Des avis tout de même ?<p>

A suivre...


	7. Sur mon chemin, il y a toi

Titre : La vérité nous ment.

Raiting : M – 13+

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. R. , of course ! Les paroles entre guillemets en début de chapitre sont un titre de chanson appartenant au groupe Mono et le titre du chapitre appartient Apocalyptica.

Spoiler : Pour toute la fiction, tout les tomes/films de Harry Potter.

Note de l'auteur : Rien de spécial à dire cette fois-ci ! Merci à **Anogan ** pour sa review ! Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture !

Avancement de la fiction : Chapitre 14/ ?

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 <span>:

Sur mon chemin, il y a toi.

« Vol silencieux,

A l'aube du sommeil. »

Draco resta un instant les bras ballant, la tête ailleurs. Il regardait Harry de ses yeux gris, ses pensées fort lointaine divaguant lentement. Le désir de suivre le brun dans le couloir, puis dans cette pièce où il venait de s'engouffrer sans crier gare était intense il pénétrait l'habitat part tout ses pores pour se rependre jusqu'aux murs qui le séparait désormais du brun. Un éclair de lucidité lui fit reprendre contenance, et il avança d'une démarche nonchalante pour s'arrêter à l'embrasure de la porte. Cette dernière était rester entrebâillée, et Draco la poussa doucement pour voir l'entièreté de la pièce. Elle était étrangement vide et impersonnelle pourvue d'un lit et de deux armoires, les couleurs clair – presque hospitalière – donnaient l'envie de s'en échapper. Le blond ne s'attarda cela dit pas plus sur ces quelques détails mais dirigea plutôt son regard sur la silhouette lui tournant le dos, assise sur le rebord du lit. Le dos diaphane et décharné de Harry lui faisait face. Draco scella ses paupières pour s'imaginer glisser ses doigts entre les vertèbres saillantes puis y déposer ses lèvres baisers après baisers, il rendrait sa beauté naturel à ce corps abandonné... Ce ne serait pas une bouche dévorante qui le découvrirait, mais une tendre et aisée qui lui conférerait quelques affectueuses caresses. Elle prendrait le temps pour chaque parcelle de peau, et n'en laisserait aucune au hasard pas de jalouse, dans cette histoire. Les doigts non plus, ne failliraient pas ils parcourraient l'enveloppe charnelle avec passion mais modération pour ne pas la brusquer. Derrière ses airs bourrues, Draco était bien plus tendre qu'il n'y paraissait.

Un froissement de vêtement le sortit de sa torpeur, et ses orbes s'ouvrirent sur le corps presque totalement dévêtu de Harry. Pantelant, Draco s'affaissa contre le chambranle et ferma sa bouche avec conviction pour calmer son souffle. Il connaissait son trouble lorsqu'il voyait le brun, et n'était pas surprit de constater qu'il était encore plus puissant lorsque ce dernier lui offrait pareil vu.

Un corps absorbé par l'affliction.

Harry ne prenait pas garde au regard porté sur lui. Il se débarrassait de ses vêtements avec flegme pour les laisser s'entasser à ses pieds. Quand il fut totalement nu, il se dépêcha vaguement de saisir un sous-vêtement et une chemise pour rapidement les enfiler, et se glissa sous ses draps chaud. Cependant, il manquait inexorablement quelque chose – quelqu'un – pour que son cocon protecteur soit de nouveau complet. Il se redressa prestement pour jeter un furtif coup d'œil à la pièce, mais ce fut la porte qui gagna sa total attention. Debout, Draco se mordait la lèvre inférieur avec acharnement. Ses orbes grises étaient enflammées par une lueur que Harry ne leur avaient jamais vu. Ainsi, la semi obscurité lui conférait un air mystérieux, mais bien plus qu'attirant. Le brun se surprit à désirer palper ce visage aux fines courbes et au contour carré. Ne pouvant réprimer ce souhait saugrenu, il tendit sa main devant lui, signifiant à Draco qu'il pouvait approcher. Le blond qui avait ce même besoin irrépressible de sentir Harry au plus près de lui, saisit le membre offert en y entremêlant ses doigts. Pour ne pas tomber, il prit appui de son genou sur le lit et quand le brun se recoucha, il le suivit dans son mouvement en se penchant lui aussi. La rotule entre les cuisses écartées de Harry, le corps de Draco se retrouvait en suspend au dessus de l'autre, n'ayant pour soutient que l'une de ses mains. Les prunelles du blond sondait sans pudeur celles de son vis-à-vis, cherchant en son profond intérieur, les secrets de son âme. Harry se laissait faire, envoûter par les deux perles de nacres qui le fouillaient. Il ne se sentait pas épié, juste serein Draco ne lui faisait pas peur, il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Le brun était totalement abandonné au moindre gestes de l'homme qui le surplombait – il aurait pût le battre que Harry ne s'y serait pas opposé. Draco émettait une telle attraction sur lui à ce moment là que s'en était presque meurtrier. Il en oublia sa femme, ses enfants, la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, la douleur qui était encore présente malgré tout, le froid qui lui mordait la peau, les tremblements précédents, les larmes qui avaient plus tôt violées ses joues, ses pieds qui lui faisaient mal, son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Ne restait que les longues mèches blondes de Draco qui frôlaient ses joues au rythme de son souffle, que les obsidiennes dans lesquels il se noyait volontairement, que ce visage si près du sien, que les lèvres charnues et rosées entrouvertes, aux expirations irrégulières, que ces doigts refermés sur les siens.

Et ce cœur battant contre sa main.

Un cris s'étouffa dans la gorge de Harry, retenue par l'angoisse qui lui serrait les cordes vocales. Sa tête se suréleva légèrement, comme pour laisser s'échapper quelques mots, puis retomba mollement sur l'oreiller.

C'était un appel à l'aide prisonnier de ses sens.

Des lèvres gonflées d'un désir salvateur se posèrent avec une impressionnante délicatesse sur les siennes, faisant instantanément clore ses paupières à Harry. Il apprécia à sa juste valeur le léger et délicat effleurement de peau, laissant l'entier contrôle de la situation à l'émetteur du baiser. Un doux voile d'amour l'engloba promptement et le moindre de ses muscles purent alors se détendre. La pression exercée sur les doigts de Draco devint nulle et chacun fut parcourut d'un intense frisson de l'échine au creux des reins. Le courant électrique vaquait entre leur deux corps avec une facilité déconcertante, les alliant au même plaisir. Ils retrouvaient dans cet échange les espoirs laissés pour contre, les confiances retirées, les relations avortées. C'était un mélange de disgrâce au goût moins âcre qu'ils n'y auraient pensés. C'était une saveur plutôt aigre-douce, penchant d'un côté comme de l'autre pour mêler déchirement et affection. Ils y trouvaient leur compte, pour mieux apaiser les maux de leur cœurs déchirés. Et le baiser persistait. Ils ne pouvaient se détacher l'un comme l'autre de ce soudain sentiment de satisfaction, c'était tout simplement impossible.

La main de Draco glissa lentement de celle de Harry, et vint se loger sur une joue pâle et maigre pour s'y frotter. Quant au brun, ses membres se déposèrent sans crainte d'être rejetées sur les hanches de l'autre sorcier, quoiqu'un peut partiellement il appréhendait... comme si le corps de Draco allait s'évaporer d'un instant à l'autre et le ramener à son apathie, comme si s'était trop surréaliste pour être vrai. En écho à sa pensée, les lèvres du blond quittèrent les siennes d'un mouvement ralentit. Le brun en aurait presque gémit de désespoir tant ce baiser l'avait exalté, mais les orbes de Draco l'empêchèrent de prononcer quelque son que ce soit il se sentit engloutit par cette vision. Pourtant, dans une dernière aspiration, Harry plongea une main dans la chevelure platine de son vis-à-vis et attira sa bouche à la sienne. Le goût de ses lèvres retrouvées, et la dévotion avec laquelle Draco répondit à ce nouvel échange eut tôt fait de le rassurer il ne désirait pas partir. Le blond dût cela dit mettre un terme à leur échange, la réalité revenant au galop Harry était marié, et sa femme ferait son apparition d'une minute à l'autre. D'une petite pression de la main, Draco commença à éloigner son visage de celui du brun, mais ce dernier le retint du membre apposer sur sa hanche, et de ses prunelles suppliantes.

«-Reste.»

Harry formula sa demande, de peur de ne pas être comprit et de se voir délaissé.

«-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, ta femme vas arriver.»

Sa femme ? Harry l'avait bien vite chassée de son esprit, et contre toute attente, à son souvenir, pas même un remord ne vint lui pincer le cœur. Il appuya alors un peut plus sur le corps de Draco, insistant.

«-Elle est en vacances, elle ne viendras pas... pas avant une longue semaine.»

Harry se redressa vivement et embrassa tout aussi rapidement Draco, en un baiser papillon.

«-Quand bien même, est ce seulement convenable ?»

Le brun haussa les épaules et frotta son nez contre celui du blond, puis contre sa joue, avec une douceur inestimable.

«-Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Est convenable ce que nous déciderons.»

Draco ferma les yeux, entêté par le mouvement que Harry dispensait à sa peau.

«-Ne l'aimes tu pas ?»

Fallait-il aimer pour ne pas tromper ? Qu'était-ce, de tromper ?

Guérir de part les gestes le mal qui nous dévore... Était-ce cela, tromper ?

«-_Quand on n'a pas ce que l'on aime, il faut aimer ce que l'on a*_. »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent à nouveau et leur regards respectifs s'affrontèrent avant de capituler la guerre était vaine.

«-Alors je reste.»

Harry effectua une dernière pression sur la hanche du blond, et ce dernier s'alanguit pour venir reposer à ses côtés. Les draps étaient encore le seul rempart qui les séparaient entièrement. Aucun ne désira l'annihiler, la seule présence de l'autre était pour le moment suffisante. Harry se coucha sur son flan, et noya l'un de ses membres dans les cheveux de Draco. Ce dernier demeurait les yeux clos pour profiter de la chaleur anesthésiante de la pièce. Il donnait le droit à ses pensées de vagabonder là où le vent les emmenaient... Loin. Loin de ses habituels soucis quotidien. Loin de son éternel solitude. Loin de ses longues nuits qu'il avait passées seul.

A ses côtés, maintenant, il y avait Harry.

Pour combien de temps ? Seul l'avenir le leur dirait, et Draco ne s'en préoccupait pas outre mesure. L'instant présent était suffisant pour panser ses blessures et peut importait le lendemain. Peut importait le sur-lendemain. Peut importait la semaine à venir. Il lui fallait se repaître du bonheur actuel avant de penser à quoi faire pour conserver Harry à ses côtés.

Parce qu'il savait que si Harry partait, rien ne s'arrangerait.

Parce qu'il avait comprit quelque chose qui échappait encore à Harry.

Lui était les mots. L'autre était les gestes.

Ensemble, ils étaient le mélange salvateur.

Et ensemble, ils se sauveraient.

* * *

><p><em>*Paroles de Serges Gainsbourg.<em>

_A suivre..._


	8. C'est mort mais c'est tant pis

Titre : La vérité nous ment.

Raiting : M – 13+

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. R. , of course ! Les paroles entre guillemets en début de chapitre et le titre du chapitre sont à Saez.

Spoiler : Pour toute la fiction, tout les tomes/films de Harry Potter.

Note de l'auteur : Comme promis, le septième chapitre un mois plus tard ! Pas le courage de me relire encore une fois, donc je m'excuse sincèrement pour les nombreuses fautes qui doivent encore être présentes. Merci à vous !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 <span>:

C'est mort mais c'est tant pis.

« Je t'en pris finis-moi !

J'en peux plus de ramper.

Je deviens fou, tu sais.

Là, comme un échoué. »

Les yeux de Harry papillonnèrent un long moment, incertain. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, lui semblait comme ankylosés, et lorsqu'il désira se mouvoir, un poids sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Il tourna alors le regard vers la masse qui le rendait inapte à bouger et constata avec un mince sourire que ce n'était autre que la tête de Draco, endormit. Dans leur profond sommeil, ils avaient changés de position pour se retrouver l'un enlacé à l'autre, malgré les draps. Harry dégagea doucement la tête de son membre endoloris et se redressa légèrement pour observer le blond profiter des dernières minutes de sa léthargie. Il se pencha ensuite, et cueillit sa joue de ses lèvres, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Continuant son manège, il traça un chemin de baisers de sa pommette à son cou, ne cessant jamais d'y faire des aller et venue. Puis, Draco s'éveilla enfin, figeant ses obsidiennes dans les émeraudes du brun, qui le couvrait encore de douce caresses. Ce dernier suspendit alors son baiser, comme prit en faute. Au fond, il ne savait absolument pas si profiter ainsi du corps de son ami lui était permit. Il ne comprenait pas même cette soudaine envie qui lui avait prit les tripes, et l'avait pousser à agir de la sorte. Depuis hier soir, ses actes n'étaient guider que par l'unique envie. L'envie de partager avec son ami d'infortune, quelques cajoleries bienfaisantes. Juste ça. Il ne cherchait ni plus ni moins qu'à se soigner. Draco le comprenait-il ? Harry n'en savait rien, au final, et s'était peut-être bien une erreur que de se laisser ainsi aller sans son autorisation.

Draco demeura immobile, fixant sans relâche les orbes déstabilisées de son vis-à-vis, l'esprit emplit de mille et une question.

«-Harry, que fait tu ?»

A aucun moment il n'avait pensé que les événement d'hier puisse avoir de telles conséquences sur le comportement de son ami. Avait-il besoin d'autant de tendresse ? N'en déplaise à Draco... Mais était-ce judicieux de se laisser aller au désir ?

Harry porta son index à ses lèvres, les frôlant d'un geste sensuel mais innocent. Que lui prenait-il ?

«-_L'envie m'envahit les lèvres*_...»

Ses prunelles scintillèrent, en proie à d'éventuelle nouvelles larmes il était ému. Draco tendit alors sa main, et déposa à son tour l'un de ses doigts sur la bouche entrouverte du brun. Il en dessina le contour, retirant l'index de Harry avant de venir y déposer ses propres lèvres. Le baiser fut chaste et bref, et Draco se recula ensuite pour mieux s'asseoir. Un tendre sourire s'étalait sur son visage, mettant du baume au cœur du brun. Les deux protagonistes restèrent longuement à se regarder l'un l'autre dans un silence reposant. Ils avaient tout deux évacués les questions de leur cerveau et se contentaient de tirer profit du moment. Les sentiments flottaient dans les airs comme des particules en suspensions, et accaparaient tout l'espace vital des deux jeunes hommes. L'ambiance était de ce faites doucereuse et presque aimante le mince liens qui les unissait se concevait grain par grain. La magie de cette tranquillité s'associa à celle des mouvements, et Harry s'assit à son tour sans quitter les yeux de Draco une seule seconde, s'approchant du plus qu'il le pouvait, ses genoux collés à ceux du blond. Il prit entre deux de ses doigts une mèche de Draco pendant devant ses yeux et l'entortilla longuement, comme envoûté par son propre geste. Sa main entière glissa finalement dans les cheveux soyeux Harry adorait ce contact. Pendant ce temps, Draco ne bougeait pas d'un poil et se laissait manipuler les mouvements que prodiguaient l'autre sorcier dans sa chevelure étaient agréable, il s'en serait presque enivré. Ce fut dans cette ambiance calme et sereine que Draco décida qu'il était temps de parler il fallait établir la situation, les gestes et l'ignorance ne suffiraient pas.

«-Veux tu que je reste encore ?»

Harry inclina sa tête sur le côté droit, et haussa légèrement les épaules. Il feignait de ne pas être concerné, trop absorber par son activité sur les mèches platine, alors qu'un pincement venait de se faire ressentir en son sein.

«-Mais tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce-pas ?»

Draco demeura muet l'espace de quelques minutes. Harry répondait à sa question par une autre question, que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Il ne voulait sûrement pas le voir partir, ça ne pouvait être que cela.

«-Bien sûr que si. Personne ne m'attend, nul part.»

Une petite lueur se ralluma dans les prunelles de Harry qui venait de dévier son regard de celui de Draco, trop troublé.

«-Vraiment ?»

Harry avait le vague souvenir d'une femme et d'un enfant, de la famille de Draco. Étaient-ils encore une famille, eux ? Le blond éluda bien vite la question.

«-Vraiment.»

Le sorcier se leva alors, brisant l'échange visuel et alluma son poste radio qui diffusait un vieux rock entraînant. Il retourna aux côtés de Draco et monta sur le lit, debout, la main tendu devant lui. L'autre la saisit sans poser de question et se vu forcer de danser au rythme des paroles. Harry s'approchait, se collait contre son torse puis se reculait avant de tourner sur lui-même. Bien vite, le blond se prit aussi au jeu, et leur main liées se balancèrent d'un côté puis de l'autre, et se lâchèrent pour se retrouver. La danse n'était pas aisée, sur un support aussi mou, mais cela rendait le moment bien plus amusant. La chanson changea au bout de cinq minutes, et Harry se mit à chanter en cœur avec la radio. Un sourire sincère fendait son visage, et alors qu'il tombait à cause d'un mauvais pas puis se relevait aider de Draco, le rires des deux acolytes se joignit aux notes de musique. Le moment était pur, et les cœurs léger. La chanson qui se rependait dans la pièce était leur seul cris de victoire ensemble, ils arrivaient à se sentir heureux, véritablement. C'était rapide, inexplicable, et insensée, mais ils s'en contre fichaient. Les vêtements de Draco étaient froissés et débraillés, et la chemise de Harry lui retombait outrageusement sur sa fine épaule, tout cela leur conférant une allure des plus inhabituel, presque trop décontracté. Pareil situation entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy était impensable, à une époque les mœurs avaient changées, les individus aussi, faisant que cette liaison pouvait avoir lieu.

Près d'une demi heure s'écoula avant qu'ils capitulent et s'effondrent chacun à bout de souffle sur le matelas. Les rires fusaient encore, puis s'estompèrent petit à petit. Leur regard se stoppèrent une fois de plus l'un dans l'autre, et le moment précédent s'évapora aussitôt. La musique continuait de tourner, mais n'était plus qu'un unique fond sonore.

«-Tu es dévoré.»

Pour accompagner sa réplique, Draco saisit la main de Harry pour y déposer un baiser.

«-Les remord.»

Un autre baiser.

«-L'amertume.»

Encore un.

«-Sont le fruit de ta morosité.»

Harry avait les orbes brumeuse il ne pensait pas une seconde que Draco puisse être aussi perspicace.

«-C'est un comble... Le héros sauve le monde, mais personne ne le sauve, lui.»

Le brun posa sa main couverte de caresse sur la joue tendre de Draco il la flatta alors, et fit une moue dubitative. Un soupir s'échappa finalement d'entre ses lèvres pulpeuses restées infantiles.

«-_Le masque tombe, l'homme reste, et le héros s'évanouit[1]_.»

Draco acquiesça de la tête et vint s'exalter du parfum de Harry en plongeant sa tête dans son cou. Le constat de Harry avait céder sa place à la musique et chacun parut réfléchir un long moment.

«-_Le sucés et la gloire ne nous griseront jamais que les tempes[1]_.

-Et tout s'envole... Ne reste que les contritions de l'âme qui nous dévore avec ardeur.»

Le blond sortit un bout de langue de sa bouche, venant goûter la peau halé et sucré offerte sans crainte.

«-Et la contrition porte un nom.

-Le nom d'une âme pur qui s'est vu rejetée de son plein grès. »

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, empreint à une nouvelle crise de tremblements. Ses membres se contractaient puis se décontractaient secondes après secondes. Les larmes aux bord des yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Instinctivement, le brun noya sa main dans la chevelure platine.

«-Ce nom ?»

Pour expier, Harry devait avouer.

«-Severus Snape.»

Le nom s'étouffa dans sa gorge, les dernières syllabe étant avalées.

Harry n'avait plus osé prononcer ce nom depuis des années.

* * *

><p><em>*Paroles de Christophe Miossec<em>

_[1] Paroles de Serge Gainsbourg_

_A suivre... Si commentaire il y a , comme toujours, et le mois prochain !_


	9. Sauver cette étoile

Titre : La vérité nous ment.

Raiting : M – 13+

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. R. , of course ! Les paroles entre guillemets en début de chapitre sont au groupe Kyo et le titre du chapitre appartient à Saez.

Spoiler : Pour toute la fiction, tout les tomes/films de Harry Potter.

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour vos commentaires, pour l'intéret que vous portez à ma fiction, merci à **Kisis** d'avoir prit le temps de commenter tout les chapitres, et désolé pour le retard de publication mais je n'avais plus internet ! Bonne lecture à tous ! (et désolé pour les fautes, aussi)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 <span>:

Sauver cette étoile.

« Dans l'indifférence, je sens que se meurt,

L'étincelle qui animait nos cœurs.

Y-a-t-il seulement quelqu'un qui rêve. »

Harry était partit dans un autre monde. Son corps s'était rétracté sur lui-même, créant une coquille de douleur autour de lui. Ses membres étaient tendu à l'extrême, et il ne répondait plus de rien. Une grande différence existait entre souffrir pour une personne, et l'avouer. Depuis des années que les regrets le mangeaient, Harry n'avait jamais eu la force de prononcer ces deux mots. Il avait débattu longuement dans son propre esprit quant aux raisons de sa culpabilité. Il s'était battu intérieurement contre lui-même pour s'infliger les pires remontrances. Il s'était enfermer dans son âme pour la châtier de ses propres mains. Il s'était insulté. Il avait ravalés ses cris, et laisser couler ses larmes de frustrations. Il était resté des heures à observer l'astre danser dans sa cheminée et à se torturer l'esprit de pensées accusatrices. Mais quand bien même... Quand bien même, il n'avait jamais plus pût laisser échapper d'entre ses lèvres de coupable ce prénom. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus facile, pour lui, de se meurtrir plutôt que d'avouer qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Que Severus Snape était mort, et que même la plus sévère des punitions ni changerait rien.

Harry préférais se murer dans le silence et subir ses blâmes ça lui faisait bien trop mal d'affronter la réalité, de se laisser vivre alors qu'un autre était mort.

Alors qu'un autre était mort, sans même un remerciement.

L'amertume emplissait le brun de part en part. C'était l'essence même de sa personne, et ce qui guidait ses pas. Il n'y avait rien de pire que cela, pour qu'il continue dans la voie de la dégradation mentale. Rien n'irait jamais mieux, s'il continuait ainsi à se punir de son propre chef. Ce ne fut pas compliqué pour Draco, que de le comprendre. Il passa alors délicatement une main dans les mèches emmêlées de Harry, tout en espérant du plus profond de son cœur, qu'il pourrait se pardonner. Il suffisait que le sorcier reconnaisse que Snape s'était sacrifié de son plein grès, et que Harry ne pourrait jamais rien y changer pour qu'il se porte mieux. Le défunt professeur avait joué son rôle à la perfection, même Draco n'y avait vue que du feux. Personne n'aurait pût remarquer que tout n'était que cinéma. Pas même Harry.

Le blond berça longuement l'autre sorcier dans ses bras. Au détour d'une caresse, il déposait parfois un baiser sur sa joue, sur son menton, sur ses tempes et essuyait doucement ses larmes. Draco avait comprit que son rôle ne se limitait désormais plus qu'aux mots Harry avait lui aussi besoin d'attention particulière pour apaiser sa conscience. Il avait besoin d'un peut d'amour, de reconnaissance. Qui pourrait survivre sans réelle considération ? Personne, sûrement pas quelqu'un plongé en plein spleen. Si Draco souffrait d'une trop longue solitude, il pouvait tout à fait comprendre le mal qui usait Harry. Ce n'était au final, rien de bien dissemblable ils n'avaient besoin que de la présence appuyée d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Étrangement, Draco était convaincu que le brun était cette épaule; il sentait ses sentiments s'affaiblir à son contact et il n'y avait rien de meilleur.

Harry finit par se calmer, soulagé par les bras du blond qui l'entouraient toujours. Il ne s'en dégagea d'ailleurs pas, sortant juste sa tête de son torse et écartant les mèches rebelles qui lui vrillaient la vue. Il bougea légèrement pour atteindre de ses lèvres la bouche tentatrice et y voler un long baiser. De ses pieds, il repoussa les draps pour venir emmêler ses jambes à celles de Draco et ainsi mieux se serrer contre lui. La présence de ce corps chaud contre lui l'enflammait de toute part il était inondé d'un sentiment pur et intense. Ses sens ne répondaient qu'à l'appel de ceux de l'autre sorcier, faisant bientôt sortir sa langue d'entre ses pulpeuses lèvres pour goûter aux jumelles offertes. Les enveloppes charnelles se mirent à bouger avec frénésie pour tenter de s'approcher au mieux de l'autre les jambes se frottaient les unes aux autres pour toujours mieux s'entrelacer et les mains partirent à la découverte de contrées inconnues. Les peaux se tâtaient sans pudeur, sans honte, ni bride. Les bouches s'ouvraient puis se refermaient, et les langues dansaient puis suçaient. Les cheveux se décoiffaient par la puissance des gestes. La passion émanait de leur corps, et si la magie n'avait pas exister, ils l'auraient inventés. Le moment dépassait l'entendement. Les raisons, les mœurs, les principes étaient partit au placard pour ne laisser place qu'au désir extrême de se lier. Les cœurs battaient à tout rompre, élancés dans un rythme effréné.

Et quand les bouches se séparèrent.

Les souffles demeurèrent mêlés. Les doigts demeurèrent étreint. Les regard de braises se percutaient sans relâche. Puis Harry déglutit, soudainement conscient de l'instant qui venait de se dérouler et baignant dans la plus abyssale des incompréhension. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui avait prit... Hier encore, ça avait un chaste baiser, qu'on aurait pût juger d'amical, mais rien d'amical ne résidait dans celui qui venait d'avoir lieu. Harry fut encore plus perturbé lorsqu'il remarqua que Draco ne montrait aucun signe de regret ses obsidiennes se noyaient avec délice dans les siennes sans un signe de répugnance ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le blond avait apprécier tout autant que lui, et ça le perturbait d'autant plus. Que leur arrivaient-ils ? Puis Draco lui sourit, comme si ce qui venait d'arriver était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Harry resserra alors son emprise sur le corps du blond, et l'embrassa. Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

C'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Lorsqu'ils stoppèrent leur longue étreinte, Harry sauta du lit et s'étira de tout son long. Il eu un mince sourire envers Draco qui se rhabillait tant bien que mal, et s'éclipsa dans la pièce voisine pour leur préparer de quoi manger convenablement. Quelques coups de baguettes furent donnés et la nourriture sortit des placard ainsi que du réfrigérateur pour se mélanger ou se cuir. Le tout format un repas copieux, qui prit place dans deux assiettes disposées sur la table de la salle, où Harry s'installa sans plus tarder. Draco arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard, rejoignant le brun. C'était étrange pour l'un comme pour l'autre de partager un repas, après les effluves de sentiments qu'ils venaient de partager, en une étreinte férue. Les restes de leur exaltation semblait voguer dans les airs et abattre le silence. Harry et Draco se jetaient des petits regard du coin de l'œil, entre deux bouchées ou gorgées ils étaient incertain de la tournure que prenait leur relation. C'était passionnel. Passionnel et revigorant mais y avait-il quelque chose de plus derrière cela, autre qu'une intense excitation des sens ? Même Draco n'avait pas crût pouvoir partager pareil rapport avec le brun il avait sût devoir se rapprocher de Harry, inévitablement, pour mieux se porter... mais aller jusque là n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions de bases. C'était survenu avec une fulgurante audace et sans qu'aucun des protagoniste ne puisse lutter contre. Alors qu'en penser ? Ils avaient tellement déjà à se soucier, que ça leur paraissait incongru de vouloir s'encombrer de pareil interrogations... Pourtant Harry était marié, et elles surviendraient forcement un jour. Tôt ou tard.

Draco avait finit son plat le premier, et jouait de sa fourchette sur les derniers grains de riz traînant dans son assiette. Il ne tentait pas de se donner une contenance, mais juste de rythmer ses pensées. Harry, quant à lui, avait fixé ses orbes sur un point imaginaire.

«-Ne devrais-tu pas lui rendre visite ?»

Pas besoin d'être devin pour que l'autre sorcier ne comprenne ce qu'insinuait Draco. Harry demeura le regard perdu dans le vide, semblant peser le pour et le contre il retenait aussi ses larmes. Aborder le sujet était trop tôt... Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait, car la douleur du prénom évoqué était encore trop vive. Mais elle le serait à jamais, s'il ne faisait rien.

«-Tu...»

Il hésita. Lui-même avait eut l'idée de se rendre sur la tombe de Severus quelques jours plus tôt. Seulement, était-ce une si bonne initiative que cela ? Harry en doutait fortement. Mais avec Draco... Avec Draco, beaucoup de chose lui semblait soudainement possible. Après tout, il n'avait jamais ressentie le moindres désir pour quelconque homme, avant lui.

«-Tu viendrais... avec moi ?»

Affronter cela tout seul lui était inconcevable. Il n'aurait jamais la force de se prendre par la main et de _transplaner_ jusqu'à la tombe de Snape il fallait que Draco vienne.

«-D'accord, je viendrais.»

Les deux sorciers se regardaient désormais yeux dans les yeux, et Draco paraissait plus que tout déterminer comme si redonner à Harry un brin de bonheur était une mission capital qui le mènerait à sa rédemption.

«-Nous irons demain.»

Le brun hocha de la tête, reconnaissant envers Draco qui ne le forçait pas à y aller cette après-midi. Il avait ainsi plus ou moins le temps de se faire à l'idée. Pour beaucoup, cela n'aurait pas fait la différence, mais Harry avait besoin de se préparer. Il avait durant des années refoulée la mort de Severus, se maudissant d'être pour sa part encore en vie sans même pouvoir pourtant se blesser autrement que part le cœur. Il avait désiré ignorer que Severus n'était réellement plus de ce monde, et demain, tout allait changer il aurait devant ses yeux la preuve irréfutable que son mal être ne servait à rien... que s'apitoyer sur un mort, ne le ferait pas plus revenir.

«-Tu sais allumer un feux ?»

Le visage légèrement souriant de Harry se porta sur la cheminée éteinte.

«-Uniquement par la magie.»

Harry se leva alors et saisit les mains de Draco pour le mener jusqu'au foyer. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et le brun apprit à l'autre sorcier ce qui lui calmait l'esprit – ces simples gestes. Un prêté pour un rendu, inévitable, incontrôlé. Harry procurait au blond un bien être imposant qui avalait petit à petit les goûtes de sa solitude. Sans même sans rendre compte, de part son unique présence, le brun arrivait à rendre à Draco ce qu'il avait perdu le goût de la vie.

* * *

><p>A suivre (si ça vous dis toujours o.o!)<p> 


	10. Un sourire aux Anges

Titre : La vérité nous ment.

Raiting : M – 13+

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. R. , of course ! Les paroles entre guillemets en début de chapitre sont à Saez, et le titre du chapitre appartient au groupe Kyo.

Spoiler : Pour toute la fiction, tout les tomes/films de Harry Potter.

Note de l'auteur :Rien de spécial, cette fois.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 <span>:

Un sourire aux Anges

« Nos cœurs en sang,

Nos âmes en paix,

De l'amour dans les yeux. »

Malgré le temps que Draco lui avait donné, Harry n'avait pu se faire à l'idée qu'il allait rendre visite à sa souffrance, en personne. Qu'il allait frapper à sa porte pour venir l'en déloger. Elle était si ancré en lui depuis tant d'année, qu'elle lui semblait être comme une seconde peau... Et faire ce pas... Ce si mince pas vers la guérison lui paraissait étrange. Si étrange. Il n'avait pas à un moment de sa vie crût qu'il en serait capable. Une semaine encore auparavant, si quelqu'un lui avait soufflé l'idée, il lui aurait rit au nez pour mieux fuir ensuite. Cela dit, Harry était sous le porche de sa maison près à se rendre par un petit tour de magie, à _Poudlard_. Draco avait promit de l'accompagner, et Draco était là, derrière lui. Il maintenait une distance favorable entre eux, mais qui était bien trop grande pour Harry. Ce dernier recula alors d'un pas, et son dos se colla contre le torse fort du blond. Étant beaucoup plus grand, le menton de Draco touchait le haut de son crâne. Harry se sentit soudainement plus serein, et les bras de l'autre sorcier qui l'entourèrent achevèrent de le détendre. Il ferma alors les yeux, s'imaginant allongé dans un lit moelleux, bien au chaud... Puis une désagréable sensation lui picota le ventre, et la neige tombant brusquement sur son visage le rappela à la réalité. Draco venait de _transplaner_, et quand il ouvrit ses paupières, ils étaient devant le grand portail dorée de leur ancienne école. Harry se crispa, conscient plus que jamais que ce qu'il allait affronter dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusque là. Ça ne serait pas une douce douleur à laquelle il pourrait s'accommoder... Elle serait vive, destructrice et ne lui laisserait aucun répit. Il n'allait pas pouvoir la supporter pour mieux l'apprivoiser... Non, elle lui dévorerait les tripes pour le réduire en miette, ne ferait qu'une bouchée de son âme. Il se demanda soudainement si ce sacrifice était vraiment nécessaire, mais la main de Draco qui se glissa dans la sienne pour le tirer à sa suite répondit à sa question. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun échappatoire. Il était devant le fait accomplit, et il était bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Pourquoi donc rebrousser chemin après ce qu'il venait d'endurer ? L'affliction serait sûrement tout aussi dur lorsqu'il serait enfin devant la tombe du défunt, mais les routes sinueuses qu'il avait empruntées pour en arriver là avaient été tout aussi dévastatrices. Il ne pouvait plus se leurrer.

Draco ne lâcha pas une seconde l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui il voyait tout à fait le trouble évident dans les yeux du sorcier, mais n'y prêtait pas attention. Pour cette fois, il devait être fort pour deux. Pour cette fois, il devait refouler ses propres faiblesses pour aider Harry à se délivrer. C'était sans regret, qu'il le faisait. Son rétablissement à lui avait de toute manière déjà commencé... le processus était en marche depuis qu'il avait revu Harry, et rien – ou presque – ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.

Sortant de ses pensées pour rediriger toute son attention sur le brun qu'il traînait derrière lui, il fut étonné de lire dans les orbes de Harry, de la résignation. Tout cela était peut-être bien plus bénéfique qu'il n'y avait pensé. Il se stoppa tout à coup lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du cimetière de _Poudlard_. Ce dernier avait été battit en l'honneur de tout ceux qui s'était vaillamment battu pour leur salut à tous, et les deux protagonistes n'en étaient plus très loin.

«-Harry...» souffla doucereusement le blond alors qu'il s'était retourné pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Draco désirait le rassurer. Il ne voulait pas que le brun souffre outre mesure, bien que cette étape serait la plus ardue de toutes.

«-N'oublie pas...»

Les lèvres de Draco se déposèrent sur la joue rosée du sorcier, en multiples petits baisers papillons alors qu'il serrait mieux sa prise sur son corps, venant perdre l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux rebelles.

«N'oublie pas que... _On est libre de survivre à nos vies*._»

L'esprit de Harry jusque là bloqué sur le mouvement régulier que prodiguait les doigts de Draco dans ses mèches sortit de son apathie. Il sentit à peine la bouche du blond épouser la sienne en une douce caresse, et se rendit compte de ce que venait de prononcer l'autre. Survivre. Comment ne serait-ce que survivre alors que son cœur se déchirait déjà ? Comment survivre alors même qu'il se sentait mourir bien avant d'avoir pénétré ce cimetière ? Ses jambes ressemblaient plus à du coton qu'autre chose, et il se demandait bien comment faisaient-elles encore pour le porter. Peut-être était-ce les bras de Draco autour de lui ? Ou la chaleur vive et aimante qu'il lui insufflait ? Allez savoir... Mais il était toujours debout, et il ne restait que quelques pas à combler avant d'entrer en enfer. Survivre lui paraissait être une bien triste aventure.

Draco enlaça de nouveau ses doigts à ceux de Harry, et avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se serait pas connut, les mena jusqu'au second portail, plus petit que le précédent. D'un geste leste et lent, il le poussa, et déposa son premier pied sur le manteau neigeux du cimetière. Le brun fit de même, un pas après lui, et sa main se serra compulsivement sur celle de Draco il n'y avait nul doute que sans lui, jamais il n'aurait pu arriver jusque là. Mais tout lui paraissait lointain, à l'instant, comme si les tombes édifiées devant lui n'existaient pas comme si la neige qui tombait dessus pour les recouvrir les annihilaient de sa vue... Comme si... Draco s'arrêta net, et le cœur de Harry rata un battement. Pourquoi cette tombe là, devait-elle être si près ? Ne pouvait-elle pas disparaître aux yeux de tous, et le laisser en paix ? Ne pouvait-elle pas être inexistante, et ainsi, effacer la mort au combien injuste de Severus Snape.

Severus Snape. Severus Snape. Severus Snape.

L'identité de son ancien professeur de potion tournoyait dans sa tête en un vacarme sans nom. Il s'insinuait dans tout ses pores et imbibait son âme. Harry lâcha alors la main de Draco, et se recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Il percuta une autre pierre tombale, et tomba fesse contre neige. Ses yeux fixaient avec frayeur l'énorme édifice... Elle était si grande... Cette pierre tombale, qu'elle le rendait minuscule, insignifiant, vil. Elle le rendait minable et, augmentait sa douleur d'un cran, de deux, de trois... et ça n'en finit plus. De légères convulsions assaillirent son corps, mais Draco, un peu plus loin, n'esquissa pas un geste. Il avait emmené Harry jusqu'ici, ce n'était plus à son tour de jouer, maintenant. Même si le corps du brun prit de tremblement frénétique lui faisait peur, même si son regard noyé dans les larmes lui faisait mal, même si la fuite vers l'arrière de Harry le faisait douter... Il n'en fit rien.

Harry ne cessa sa fuite que lorsqu'il fut adossé à une autre pierre tombale, se rendant compte de son propre ridicule il piétinait une tombe alors qu'il était vivant... alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit à cause d'un mort. C'était pitoyable ! Il se releva alors, non pas sans mal, et pantelant, se rendit au pied de celle de Severus dont le nom était recouvert de flocons. C'était avec crainte, qu'il s'en approcha. Sa main se tendit avec hésitation, et du bout de ses doigts, il dégagea la substance immaculée qui obstruait l'identité du défunt. Plus les lettres apparaissaient aux yeux de Harry, plus ce dernier souhaitait se tromper. Snape n'était pas mort. Snape ne pouvait pas être mort. Snape n'avait pas le droit, d'être mort. Et pourtant, la rapide image de son professeur allongé dans son cercueil, lors de la mise en bière lui revenait à l'esprit avec acharnement. Ses sanglots ne firent que redoubler, et le nom entier s'affichant finit de l'achever. Il tomba une fois de plus au sol, à genoux, ses mains recouvrant son visage honteux. Ses doigts étaient inondés de perles salées qui ne pouvaient cesser de couler. Une vive douleur lui tiraillait le corps entier et le berçait sans relâche. Son estomac lui faisait mal, et sa gorge où remontait sa bile qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de ravaler le brûlait. Il sentait tout son corps engourdit, ses membres endoloris par la peine. Il ne répondait plus de ses actes, ceux-ci se faisant avec un automatisme déconcertant. Son visage remonta tant bien que mal vers la stèle et ses larmes se figèrent alors.

Severus Snape.

Il était mort, et gisait au moment même sous ses pieds. Il reposait là. Là. Mort. Bien mort. Rien n'y changerait à cela. Rien. Rien. Pas même les sentiments qui rongeait son âme sans se soucier de lui. Pas même les larmes qui avaient violées ses joues pâles. Pas même la trop grande souffrance qu'il s'imposait de lui-même, dans ses jours les plus sombres. Pas même son entêtement. Pas même sa détermination à se punir. Pas même sa mort.

A ce moment là, alors que Harry demeurait immobile dans la neige, le regard fixé sur la pierre tombale, Draco pensa qu'il était temps de se manifester. Il s'avança alors d'un pas léger et s'accroupit dans le dos de Harry pour entourer sa taille de ses bras protecteurs et déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Il posa un furtif baiser dans son cou, comme pour le faire doucement émerger de sa semi-inconscience, et caressa avec tendresse son torse.

«-Comment...»

La voix de Harry tremblait inévitablement. Il avait un mal fou à remettre ses idées en place, et les mots s'emmêlaient dans son cerveau et refusaient de créer des phrases cohérentes. Il dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, encouragé par le mouvement de la main de Draco sur lui, pour réussir à parler convenablement.

«-Comment tu as fais... toi... quand tu as... quand tu t'es rendu compte... que tu allais mal ?»

Draco était surprit. Harry n'avait jusque là posé aucune question quant à son état et le blond s'était dit qu'il ne se souciait peut-être pas de lui tant que ça. Il avait eu tord, apparemment.

«-_J'ai couru... J'ai couru jusqu'à sentir tous mes muscles brûler, jusqu'à sentir dans mes veines de l'acide sulfurique à la place du sang. Puis, j'ai couru encore[1]_...contre moi, pour me fuir... pour fuir mes problèmes... ma femme... mon enfant... pour fuir ma vie.

-Est-ce-que ça as changé... quelque chose ?»

Le blond haussa les épaules et enfouit mieux sa tête dans la chevelure brune.

«-Non. Bien sûr que non.»

Le regard de Harry ne quittait pas le nom gravé plus haut. Il se rendait compte avec déconcertante que tout ceux pourquoi il se forçait à souffrir n'avait aucun sens. Il se rendit compte, que Draco aussi avait mal, et qu'il l'avait prestement ignoré. Le blond avait reporté toute son attention sur lui, et durant ces deux jours passés ensemble, totalement relégué sa douleur au second plan. Harry faisait un bel égoïste. Alors... maintenant qu'il comprenait – même si cela ne résolvait pas tout – que sa souffrance devrait s'apaiser s'il le voulait, il désirait s'occuper à son tour de son ami d'infortune.

«-As-tu... trouvé, cette personne ? Celle dont tu me parlais ?

-Au moment même où je te parlais... je venais de la trouver.»

Harry se tourna vers lui, les orbes embrumées. Avait-il bien comprit le sous-entendu – pourtant très clair – que venait de faire le blond ?

«-Mo...Moi ?»

Draco le fit alors se retourner totalement vers lui, et encadra son visage de ses mains. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, et Harry répondit sans se poser plus de question. Que leur arrivaient-ils ? Le moment de se le demander était finalement venu. Harry voulait comprendre leur étrange comportement à l'un comme à l'autre.

«-Qui d'autre, Harry ?

-Je ne comprend pas...»

Le visage du brun affichait une expression totalement perdu. Draco voyait clairement qu'il cherchait des réponses précises à ses interrogations intérieures... et Draco savait aussi, qu'il pouvait maintenant les lui donner. Tout était certain, désormais.

«-C'est pourtant évident...

-L'était-ce réellement ?»

Cela n'éclairait en rien Harry, et les lèvres qui se déposèrent une fois de plus sur les siennes ne firent que le déstabiliser.

«-Nos baisers.»

Il l'embrassa.

«-Nos caresses.»

Il cajola délicatement sa hanche, passant ses doigts sous son épaisse couche de vêtement pour flatter sa peau, puis le prit brusquement contre lui, sa bouche collée à son oreille, murmurant :

«-Nos cœurs... l'un contre l'autre.»

Harry, exalté, ferma une fois de plus les yeux.

«-Plus qu'un remède...»

Draco soupira. Il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, et cela lui semblait invraisemblable que de déjà se confesser. A quoi bon le faire, d'ailleurs, Harry était un homme marié ! Mais les sons sortirent plus vite qu'un éclair de sa bouche.

«-...mon amour.»

Il n'avait pas pu retenir ses mots.

* * *

><p><em>*Indochine<em>

_[1]Fight Club_

_A suivre si commentaires il y a , comme d'hab ! Bisous'_


End file.
